playing for your heart
by glorybrightone
Summary: NaruSasu Yaoi High school fic. Sasuke is in love with a straight Naruto... or is he? What happens in team bonding stays at team bonding, neh? finally with a lemon, and complete
1. The Home Court advantage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

If there was one thing Naruto Uzamaki was, it was not gay. Naruto knew it, Sakura knew it, Ino, Kiba, every one knew it even Sasuke knew it. But it didn't bother him much. He would just have to work on him.

Sasuke had a few advantages in this arena anyway. For one no one knew that he liked anyone, accept his brother, but Itachi wasn't going to hinder him. Let's just say Sasuke knew enough of itachi's secrets to keep him quite. Most people thought Sasuke indifferent to sex in general. So any of Sasuke's actions towards Nartuo were dismissed.

Naruto was two years older than him, he wasn't particularly smart or dumb he was on track. Sasuke on the other hand was way ahead of his class. Therefore they were in the same science and math classes. Better yet, they were what Sasuke considered as friends.

They lived in the same school district all their lives. Though Naruto was from a poorer part of town it never mattered to Sasuke. Most of the students were vain and couldn't see past a person's clothes. But saw Sasuke saw past what Naruto was wearing. Well, to say that would be mild. Usually Sasuke just imagined a buck naked Naruto. He was only thankful for cloth because it meant that other people couldn't see all of Naruto. If they did they wouldn't look through him anymore like he wasn't there.

There were some people that did have a more than friends interest in Nartuo. They would trouble Sasuke except that Naruto was oblivious to their feelings. For one Hinita. She always got red in the face when around Naruto and became quite. She always had. That's probably why Naruto never noticed how she felt. It was just normal to him. Thought he girl seemed shy, she really wasn't. Around everyone else she would not shut up.

Back on track to those advantages. So there was the fact that no one knew Sasuke's feelings and that Naruto and him were in some of the same classes. Next, the Uchicha's came from a very rich part of town. Rich meaning huge plots of land were owned. This meant that there were not a lot of houses around. Sasuke's parents didn't mind their children playing with others as long as it was not in their immaculate house. So in order to have friend's Itachi and Sasuke, usually because his parents made Itachi take Sasuke with, would be allowed to take the long walk through town to where the rest of their classmates resided.

Here there were all sorts of students most were middle to upper class but a few lower like Naruto. On weekends they usually played kick the can or dead man's grave, during the summer there were swimming parties, and in general you could always find someone to play basketball at the local court.

It was here that Sasuke's problem really began. The exact moment that changed everything was forgotten by most, but not for Sasuke, since it was the moment he realized he felt different towards Naruto.

As children they didn't get along. Sasuke, though younger was better at everything than Naruto. And Naruto had something to prove all the time. It was probably since his parents had abandoned him to foster care at birth. He wasn't adopted until he was seven. It was a defining experience for him. Naruto, Sasuke knew, to some level was always rejected by people or at least felt that way. And since he felt that way, people in general did reject him. He was grateful, and loved by his foster parents, but Sasuke knew that he still couldn't feel like a true family with them.

Anyways back to the basketball court. All of the closest bonds were made there. Whether it was from team games or one on ones, anyone that played there became closer because of it.

It was the morning everyone had gathered. The court was particularly crowded. School was about to begin and the older students wanted to check out their competition for varsity before the actual try outs began. No girls would be playing today, but they all came out anyways. Actually, everyone came out to watch. The coaches were the only ones not allowed to watch. The girls were here to gawk and the boys were here to learn. This was a Kohona High tradition. The next heroes always came out here.

Sasuke was twelve at the time. He had tagged along with his brother who was expected to make team captain. He had been on the varsity team since he entered Kohona high, but only a senior could be team captain.

Sasuke was over by his usually group of friends. They were all a little older than him. Sasuke just felt better around people a little bit older. He didn't have any particular emotion on his face which was the normal. Though he cringed at the loud pitch voices calling to him he still didn't show it on the outside. The girls ran over to him in an instant. They, Sakura and Ino, were both a year older than him.

He hadn't really caught the girls are good bug yet. He knew that Kiba and Shikamaru had and a lot of the girls in his class had the boy bug, but he was still to get a bug. Obviously the girls standing next to him found something appealing. They were idly joining in the conversation with Kiba and eyeing Sasuke from the corners of their eyes, hoping to engage Sasuke in the conversation when out of no where Naruto suddenly stepping in front of Sasuke.

Now if anyone could get Sasuke's face to actually show something besides indifference it was Naruto. At the moment his face had become a scowl.

"What's so special about him anyways?" Naruto asked. Sasuke by this point had been aware that Naruto favored Sakura. He was fourteen already, and had totally caught the girl bug. So though the comment was startling and to some extent out of no where Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was complaining about.

Sasuke was ready to retort. He'd challenge the idiot to a basketball game, thus making the startling comment about the game. They were on the court so it made sense and would be a good diversion from what was really meant. He didn't want the girls to go chasing after Naruto if they realized what he meant by the comment. At that time he just didn't realize why he didn't want the girls interested in Naruto.

Before the comment escaped his mouth though a chain of most unfortunate events was already happening. Some one had stolen the ball from Itachi, which caused his brother to pull one of the most incredible moves anyone had ever seen that was lucky enough to have been paying attention to see it. Kiba just happening to be one of those people. He also happened to be standing right behind Naruto. So when Kiba got overly excited about the move and "gently" tapped his friend to see if he had seen it too he didn't realize how off balance Naruto was at the time. As such Sasuke suddenly saw the blonde falling towards him. Being as how close they were there wasn't really anything Sasuke could do but try and catch his friendly rival, but doing so wasn't the best course of action. Sasuke was substantially smaller than Naruto and under his weight they both fell to the ground. Sasuke closed his eyes in preparation for the ground. When his fear of the ground alleviated, that is he had hit it, he opened his eyes. He found that the blonde's lips were solidly locked to his.

A few things ran through his mind. The first was, "Mmmmmmm." The second was, "What the?" The third was, "Oh I have the boy bug." Not just that he had the Naruto bug. He was too quickly left alone. The blond was rubbing his mouth. Sasuke quickly mimicked him as he got up.

"Dude what was that?" He chastised the blonde.

"Wasn't me." He pointed to Kiba accusingly behind him.

"Sorry guys." Kiba weakly said.

Well anyways back to the point at hand, Sasuke's advantages, he hadn't freaked out the blonde by revealing himself yet, they had classes together, they already had a lot of history together, Sasuke's family was rich(money is always an advantage), he was pretty sure that he had taken Naruto's first kiss, and oh yeah in true Uchicha tradition Sasuke was now on the varsity basketball team, and the blond happened to be team captain. Plus Sasuke was hot, really hot. Oh yeah, this year he would finally belong to that idiot of a blond, Naruto.


	2. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

To anyone fed up with typos I am willing to share the chapters early wuth you if you help fix them. Please I need a beta reader!

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_--_

Kohona High had pride in all its sports teams, even the football team that never won a game. But what no person ever missed was watching a basketball game. Their team always won state; this year would be no different. Not with an Uchicha on the team.

--

Sasuke stood himself up against the wall again. He took the pencil in hand and placed it on his head. He made sure it was level and marked the wall. He turned back. Every morning he did this and every morning the result was the same. 5' 10". His brother was an outstanding 6' 3". Though he bore the Uchachi name, he some how lacked the proper height for a basketball star. He had made varsity finally. His brother had made it all four years of high school. He was a year behind his brother. He could certainly sink the ball in that hoop, he could even dunk despite his height disadvantage, but it was still there. He was considered short in the basketball world.

He took a clean shirt out of his closet and picked out a pair of pants from his draws. He looked in the bathroom mirror after getting dressed. Picking up a black pencil from the counter he gave a thin black outline to his eyes. Then he put a small bit of gel into his hand and ran some water in the other. The boy attacked the back of his hair with both hands making it stick up in the back. Lastly he picked up the front of his hair between his first two fingers making sure the strained ran straight down his face.

He got back to his room and picked up his bag and then tossed an empty black folder into the empty bag. As he passed the bathroom he checked himself one more time in the mirror before heading down stairs.

"Good morning little brother." Itachi greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you up so early Itachi, don't college student only have afternoon classes?"

"Unfortunately, not this semester. I see you didn't grow over night again."

Sasuke scowled at his brother.

Itachi leaned in to finish his thought, "Height or breast? What ever will Naruto do?"

Sasuke pushed his brother away. "Well I see you didn't grow a dick over night either," he stated back as he walked off.

--

Classes went fine. Sasuke found himself sitting to the right of Naruto in one and to the back in another. The later was especially nice since he could ogle the blond with out him noticing at all, while still looking like he was watching the front of the room. And when the blond leaned back, he could lean forward just enough to smell his cologne.

Yep, he was in a good position for the rest of the year. After school was when the pain started. There was a reason Kohona won so many basketball games, and that was because they practiced from the start of the school year, everyday, for 2 hours. That's to say practice was two hours officially and then the gym was left open for another two hours for practice games between themselves.

"Hey dobe, you and me one on one."

"No can do."

"Afraid of losing, scaredy cat?"

"Not to you. I got to get to work. I'll catch you later." Naruto winked. Sasuke smiled. He knew that Naruto winked at everyone, but he would pretend it was just for him. At the door a pink haired girl waited. She was looking at the two of them, then just at him as Naruto exited her field of view, and finally Naruto after he spoke to her. She smiled then did something that stabbed at Sasuke's heart, she took his hand in hers. Naruto smiled down at her. Sasuke hadn't even heard rumors of Sakura and Naruto getting together.

He went back to the court and played a few games with others playing a little more intensely than he usually did. Sasuke was just plain mad.

--

He lay on his bed. There was little home work at the beginning of the year. Though with b-ball practice it would be easy to fall behind so he worked through some problems in the books to get ahead anyways.

_Naruto and Sakura_. He didn't think it was possible for her to be interested in anyone but himself. _But after three years of shooting her down she must have finally given up._ Naruto had had a steady interest in her. What a funny triangle they had been in. Of course only Sasuke could appreciate it.

He heard a ding from his computer signifying a new e-mail. Neji Hyuga . He walked over to check it.

_Party, my house, Friday. 9:00 _

He checked the list of names on the e-mail for only one. It was at the bottom but it was there. Naruto wouldn't miss a party, which meant that Sasuke missed very few parties.

----

The next days passed. He got his one on one game with Naruto. Which was nice as always, but the whole time he was distracted by the pink hair in the corner. A few other girls were there to watch their guy, or their interest, which meant Sasuke, but only one girl really annoyed him. Because when practice ended everyday the blond would go over to her and they left together.

--

Sasuke did his hair as always, but used a little extra gel. Instead of just black eye liner he put a little hint of red under his eyes too. He then put an ear cuff on, followed by a choker of skulls and bones. He knew the blond liked colors so he wore a skin tight red shirt instead of the normal black one, but still kept his black pants on. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. His perfect porcelain skin shone, his dark irises were brought out by the eyeliner. No one could resist looking at him, hopefully not even that dobe.

--

The party was already vibing when he got there. The house was fairly packed. At entering the door Neji handed him a card. He looked down at it.

_10 o'clock at the pool._

Sasuke offered a confused look, but Neji just put his hands up to signify he didn't know what was going on. Sasuke walked past him looking for his obsession. He finally found him in the kitchen. Well pretty much found him, his face was covered up by a pink mop. Suddenly as if her Sasuke radar was still working the girl turned around and waved. He could tell now that they weren't close enough to be kissing which relieved him a bit. He made no sign to recognize his now rival's existence. She was still managing to black his view.

"Drink?" He looked over to Kiba.

"Hell, yes." He took the cup from Kiba's hand and chugged it down. "Got more?"

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kiba looked over to see what Sasuke was glaring at.

"Dude, just one less fan girl to worry about. Don't sweat your numbers, your still in the lead."

"Yeah." He looked over at Kiba and saw a white piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. "You got one too?" Sasuke showed him the note from Neji.

"Yep, have you figured out what it is?"

"No idea."

Sasuke looked at his watch. 9:55. Wow he took a long time getting ready. And for what? A pink headed nobody to block his wanted audience.

Sasuke motioned for Kiba to follow him. Neji had few friends. Like Sasuke his family was loaded. But unlike Sasuke he wasn't allowed to go to what their families would deem "the slums." They weren't slums in any way, but they were lower class than their parents, who were born into fortune 10 generations back. The word snob could have a picture of their family next to it.

Sasuke and Kiba reached the pool. No one was out there but a few more of their teammates, Lee, Gaara, and Kabuto. A few more teammate piled up behind Sasuke to access the pool too.

It suddenly hit him. They were all new varsity members. Which meant….

"Oh crap." Sasuke stated.

"That's right pretty boy it's time for initiation." Naruto stood behind them pushing them out to the patio surrounding the pool. Neji closely followed along with the rest of last year's varsity team, and from the looks of it some of the ones that had graduated too. Not only that, but a few from the year before and the year before that and,,, Itachi. _Damn_.

--

The new team stood together clinging together like scared little children.

"All righty, kiddos." Naruto said loudly. Neji stepped up at that moment with a bag. "I present to you the bag of tasks. Through out the years hundreds of evil team bonding schemes have been thought up and now you will get to participate. Aren't you happy. Each of you will pick three tasked from the bag. Then you will be assigned an older member of the team that can check up on your progress. Let's just say have them done by the end of the week or you'll know what real hazing is. Each of you has been assigned an older team member to check up on your follow through."

The new varsity team members lined up. Sasuke was of course assigned to Itachi.

Ten team members stood in a line waiting for their fates. The first one's didn't seem that bad. Singing songs during lunch. Stealing this and that. Pulling the fire alarm. _Not soo bad. _

Lee stepped up to get his three. One call the coach Mrs. Gai for a week. _That's going to get him in a lot of trouble_. Sasuke snickered. Two wear something to school you made for a week. Three get a pair of your shoes on a power line.

Gaara's was next leaving next Sasuke to know his fate. Gaara seemed to get the easy way out with only have to jump into the pool, carry around a jor of sandy like it was a baby, and act like a chicken in the hallways.

Sasuke walked up. This wouldn't be that bad right? One: hit on one of his teachers. _Oh no! This sucks a lot. _Two: Wear a school girl outfit for the week. _What? So not only will I be hitting on my teacher, but I'll be doing it as a girl? _He was so getting all the worst ones, in the worst possible combination. Could it get any worse? Three. Sasuke pulled the piece of paper out. He didn't dare read it. He passed it back to Kiba. Who proudly proclaim. "Dude some one's getting kissed!" _Noooooo, please don't be the teacher. I'll get kicked out._ "One member of the current team gets some action!" _What the current team! That means it could be…._

"You read it Kiba you do it."

"No way."

"I'm not doing it." Lee proclaimed loudly.

"Who wrote that?"

This certainly had made the most commotion of all the tasks. At least no one seemed to be stepping up. Except for Itachi. _Hell no!_

Itachi walked past Sasuke though and grabbed the paper. He read aloud the actual instructions. "Kiss one team member, of a team captains choice. Ah I miss Sasori."


	3. The count down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. This chapter is benign. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

For those of you who were wondering if this was Sasurnaru or Narusasu… I will make it clear. Sasuke is Uke.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

Sasuke stood stunned at his tasks. _I have to dress like a girl, hit on a teacher and kiss someone. Team captain's choice. There's no way Naruto would choose himself_.

"Who will it be Naruto?" The team shouted out, both new and old members.

This is when Itachi did the most brotherly seeming thing he had ever done. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but as Sasuke in under my care and I am a team captain I think the right to choice goes to me. As it does not specify the timing or location, I will have to think upon these things. You can thank me when you get home for sparring you at the moment Sasuke. The rest of you can lay in fear of my phone call. Well as everyone has been assigned, let's get back to the party. Kiba I believe you have a table dance to perform?"

Kiba's face went red. "Yeah… ok."

Next Neji spoke up, "You can use one of my mom's bras for the prop… unless you're good enough to get Hinita's."

The team laughed some more, and Kiba's face grew redder. "I'm so killing all of you in your sleep."

--

Sasuke drove home. Man this was going to be hard to explain to his parents. Actually maybe not, especially if Itachi was there to back him up. A skirt? It's okay. He was forcing his mind to be preoccupied with that. If he thought of the kiss, his mind could only wander to Naruto. And if he allowed himself that daydream he would have two problems. One he could somewhat take care of when he got home, but the other not so much. If Itachi didn't pick Naruto then he didn't want to be disappointed. So worrying about the skirt was what he forced himself to do.

He parked his car in front of the mansion. Itachi pulled up behind him.

"Hmmm…. What has my little brother been thinking about on the way home? I do wonder?"

"Just that I have to wear a skirt."

"Oh, thinking about acting the girl for your kiss?" The thoughts suddenly could not stop going through his head. He'd be dressed up during the kiss! Itachi was so evil.

"No just figuring out how to explain things to mom and dad."

"You're expecting them to watch?"

"ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke lost it for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Okay, little brother, let's get to the point of this conversation. What are you going to do to get Naruto?"

_Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about it. Of course Itachi wasn't looking out for me, he wanted something to hang over me._

"Why don't you just mention what your thinking and I'll counter it until we agree?"

"Alright. You are my servant for the week. That means you cook me breakfast every morning, you pack me a lunch. Dinner is with the family so that won't make sense to do. But you get all my laundry, and if I want something from the store you have to go out and get it. Fetch me my slippers things like that."

"Fine."

"Oh, and there will be pictures and possibly a video of when you kiss him."

"What? No."

Itachi walked over to his brother. And lean over, "Don't you want to remember it?"

Sasuke blushed a bit. "Fine."

"Excellent. I feel like tea. Maid…."

--

Sasuke looked through the skirts. Not a lot of stores carried school girl skirts. So here he was in hot topic, glancing at the merchandise. Unfortunately, for him his brother decided to tag along.

-- flashback --

"_What if I need something while you're out?"_

"_Then call my cell phone."_

"_Maybe Kiba would be a better choice."_

"_I hate you." _

--end--

"Look at these little brother." Itachi was holding up about three pairs of lacy knee to thigh high stocking."

"I'm looking. What about them?"

"You're wearing them."

"That's not what the paper says."

"It's what I'm saying."

"Oh and these shoes, and these, and these!"

Itachi had picked up some black boots and then some black platforms, and finally red stilettos.

"No. No. and No. My shoes and socks are fine."

"Just like Kiba."

"I hate you."

"Just helping you with your first task."

"Yeah, how are you planning on checking up on that one anyways?"

"I have my ways. Did it say I get to pick the teacher?"

"No."

"Well I think the third piece of paper did."

"I hate you, and will reek sweet revenge one day."

--


	4. Fake to the left

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

Sasuke stood in front of his full sized mirror now in his room. Itachi felt it necessary so that he could see the whole picture.

He first looked down at his chest. _Itachi has really gone too far_. He wore a padded bra, really padded, under a nice form fitting girl's dress shirt that emphasized his fake size. Covering half of his now shaved, silky white legs were long lacy topped black socks just over his knees. He pulled down the pink plaid skirt that was barely school regulation. His hair now adorned two pink ribbons to pull back his long bangs. He wore his usually black eyeliner, but found some pink eye shadow, blush, and lipstick on his desk this morning with a note from Itachi. He picked up the eye shadow and covered the lids carefully, then put on the blush and lipstick. He made a hot girl. _This is so not cool._

He finally picked up his backpack and slipped on the red heels his brother had chosen. He touched the line on the wall as he walked out of the room. _Hn. Guess I'm taller now…. And I have breast. Maybe Naruto will notice me. I hate you Itachi._

He walked down the stairs meeting his mother at the bottom. He could hear Itachi still eating the breakfast he'd prepared.

"Hazzing mom, you remember when Itachi had to do it."

"How is Sasori?"

"I don't know, but I sure miss him. Take a picture for me mom." Itachi yelled from the table. "No need to tell me how much you hate me, Sasuke."

--

Sasuke got out of his car. The other students in the lot took notice of him quite obviously. The guys seemed to be checking out the new girl and the girls seemed to be hating on the new girl for it. Sasuke just glared at them.

"That's a glare only an Uchicha could pull off. **Trained from inside the womb to burn people's souls." **He heard a voice mimicking a devil. "Oh my gosh Sasuke, you are so hot. Not that you're not usually hot, but damn girl now the boys also want you. So not fair." Kiba gave Sasuke the best valley girl snap he could to match his now squeaky voice.

"Good morning Kiba. Loved the danced. Nice dog costume."

"Okay. Okay."

"You still got the better deal."

The boys entered the school. If fan girls were annoying, ten times more were guys. Sshheeesh do guys have any restraint. Sasuke couldn't go five steps with out a new crude remark about how they'd "do" him.

He was finally to his first class, math, with Naruto. _Please just don't make fun of me._

Naruto's eye's widened, actually everyone's did. But Sasuke was only looking into the big bright blue eyes in front of him. Sasuke walked over and took his regular seat across from the blonde. Sudden recognition hit the blonde.

"Sasuke?"

_He didn't recognize me? Does that mean he found me attractive? I think I'll mess with his head._

Sasuke put on the sweetest girly voice he could. "Who's Sasuke? Did I take his seat? I just thought I'd like to sit by you and since the seat wasn't taken…"

"Oh sorry, you kinda look like him and you sat there and…" Naruto put his hand behind his head and blushed a little.

"Are you saying I look like a boy?" Sasuke spoke in the sweetest voice he could make.

"No. no. no. You do not look like a boy at all. I just meant you both have dark hair."

"Oh."

The bell rang. The teacher was no where to be seen. This was good for Sasuke.

"So where is the teacher?" Sasuke's smooth voice asked, as he leaned over a little.

"Oh he's always late."

"That's weird. Well maybe you could help me catch up with what I've missed in the first week?"

Sure. Sasuke aligned his desks with Naruto's. He smiled up at him and fluttered his eyelashes and then bit down on his lip. Naruto's checks became pink as Sasuke leaned in a bit more.

"So? Do you have the book?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked like he was just shaken out of a daze. "Yeah. It's right here."

He leaned down to his bag and took out his book.

"So what have we done?"

"Huh? I think the first few sections."

"The beginning is a good place to start."

Naruto opened the book and looked down at the pages. Sasuke looked down but into Naruto's lap to see the tent in his lap. He smirked. _Guess I do look hot. Maybe Itachi doesn't have to die after all. _

He leaned his shoulder to touch the orange fabric Naruto was wearing as he tried to explain the first couple of sections. Sasuke just continued to look dreamily into his eyes and watch his mouth ramble away.

"So slop is?"

"Hmmmm…."

"Hello? What's your name again? slope?"

"Rise over run."

Naruto's eyes then caught how intensely the black ones were looking into his. He leaned over a bit. Sasuke's stomach started to turn. Naruto's lips were only centimeters away.

At that moment the door opened. "Good morning class. It would seem there were some children crossing the road this morning and the cross guard was missing and..."

"Liar," the class retorted together.


	5. Play by Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

--

Sasuke moved his seat back to its proper location. Everyone groaned a little, though if they wanted to pass the AP exam at the end of the year they were going to have to learn. They started passing their assignments up and Naruto didn't catch Sasuke slipping his into the pile. Homework would count not only towards your grade but as role call since the teacher was too tardy to justify taking up what was left in the class period with such a wasteful task.

After class Sasuke reluctantly stayed behind. His brother was very clear as to which teacher he was to hit on. Kakashi wasn't exactly ugly or old, he was just perverted. It was well known that he read ichi ichi paradise books.

"Mr. Hatake?" He said as if he were still talking to Naruto.

The white haired man looked up. He couldn't be more than 35, it made his white hair kinda cool, but bazaar at the same time.

"Yes? Are you in my class.?"

"Yes. It's me Sasuke. It there a reason you didn't recognize me?"

Kakashi took a good look at his student. "No reason," he lied, "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering," Sasuke ran his hand along the teacher desk as he stepped around it, "if you could give me the next couple of assignments, I want to get ahead in case practice become too_ hard_."

"Mr. Gai is perfectly reasonable, he's not the task master you make him out to be, and you shouldn't have any problems. You don't need the next assignment."

"Is that because you want to teach me? Are you the task master, Mr. Hatake?" Sasuke voice became breathy at the last statement, causing Kakashi to set his book down. Sasuke took a glance down at the book, which was strangely and out of characteristically placed up. _Oh my, he's reading yaoi! Damn Itachi I'm going to kill you. You had to pick a gay teacher. _

"Only if you want me to be, Sas-uke."

"Well if you won't give me an assignment, I should go I don't want to be late." Sasuke's voice speed up and returned to normal. He started to leave.

"Odds, the next two sections. I don't know past that."

Sasuke turned back briefly, "Hn."

--

The next two classes were fortunately uneventful. Some students recognized him, but he looked forward to the next class with Naruto again. After getting harassed in the halls and asked out ten times he finally made it to the class. Most of the students had already arrived. He quickly took his seat a little flustered from the walk to class. Naruto turned around to talk to him.

"You sure like taking Sasuke's seat." Everything went blank in Sasuke's mind for a moment as he gazed into the deep blue eyes.

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of him. Sasuke regained focus. He switched into his girl voice.

"Well, I think this Sasuke guy is lucky to get to sit next to you all the time."

"That Bastard? More like purposely being a pain in my neck."

The bell rang and the teacher stood up.

"Doubt he does it on purpose." Sasuke whispered.

This teacher was unfortunately more observant than Kakashi.

"Ms. I do believe this is the first time to my class?"

"No, Mr. Umino its team bonding weak." Sasuke stated in his regular voice. Now Sasuke would have paid good money to see the expression on Naruto's face, and he had money to pay.

"Sasuke. You're playing the role of team slut?"

"No, and I don't think that's an appropriate comment for class."

"Oh well, I'll ask Mr. Hatake what is appropriate, or maybe you should be asking Principal Tsunade."

Sasuke's face went red. _Damn teachers and their talking to each other._

Now Sasuke was in a scowling mood and scowl he did.

After class Naruto turned to him, "Dude, I knew it was you."

"Whatever."

"Care to explain the Hatake comment?" Naruto smirked as he stood up, picking up his bag with him.

"No, let's just say I hate Itachi."

Naruto smiled. He obviously knew who Sasuke was flirting with.

"Hmmm. Lunch time."

Sasuke stood up and they started to walk out the classroom.

"Want to go get some Ramen, Naruto?" Sasuke did particularly like the noodle dish, but it usually got Naruto to spend more time with him.

Naruto stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, "I would but I promised Sakura that I'd sit with her at lunch."

"That's fine," Sasuke took a step closer to him and smiled fluttering his eyes again, "Then will go for dinner after practice."

"I have to work."

"Until when?"

"Seven."

"Then meet me at the Ichibi Raman stand at 7:30?"

"Man, you are hard to say no to dress like that. It's a date." Naruto teased by the sound of his voice. But to Sasuke it was like a dream come true, a date with Naruto.


	6. Tip off

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

Wilfred Humbug Ummm, Sasuke told Kakashi that it was him "Yes? Are you in my class.?" -- Kakshi "Yes. It's me Sasuke."—Sasuke. But don't worry there is plenty of bad that will come of that. :P

DemonRogue why was chapter 1 so disappointing?

Night Fox Riku Yeah sorry this fic has short chapters. I just start a new chapter when I feel a break. Like a commercial break. Shows not really over, but the segment is.

Ps. I added an extra section just for you, though everyone else will be able to read it too.

Dragon77 I hope you do like this chapter just a little more. :)

Satoshi33girl This one's for you….

Stoic Sol yeah Sakura is always pesky. Let hope she's not in the real series when Sasuke gets back to the group.

MayIFall Thank you for your continual support. I really appreciate it!

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

--

Practice came and went. Sasuke found it the most comfortable part of his day since he got to wear boy's clothes again. He once again watched Naruto leave with Sakura. His heart sank a little but he would have him later, all to himself.

When he got home Itachi was relentless: do this, do that.

"Itachi, I do have to get my homework done at some point."

"Fine. Tell me first little brother, how was your day?" Itachi smirked knowingly.

"It was a strange day. Thank you for letting me hit on the gay teacher."

"Your welcome. Though technically you're gay so that should mean it was more natural for you."

"Hn. Still, not funny."

"Don't get your panties in a bundle, and I know you could since your wearing them."

"That's it I'm leaving."

"Love you too, little brother."

"Hate you." Sasuke loudly voiced down the hall.

--

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror again he had done his hair a little more normal, still put on the make up, and made sure that he wouldn't fall out of the panties his brother insisted on him wearing. He switched his top to a corset looking top. It fit him snug enough, but he couldn't use the bra his brother had forced upon him.

He once again looked like a really hot girl, just now he had a flat chest.

He sprinted down the stairs and out the door into his jet black car.

The drive was short and long at the same time. He stepped into the restaurant and took a stool at the counter.

Sasuke looked at his watch, then again and again. He breathed in, out and signed, nothing made the blonde show up faster. _Why did I hurry? _It wasn't until eight when the blonde walked through the door. Considering how much time Sasuke put into his appearance he felt a little silly when he looked at Naruto.

"Hey sorry," the grubby teen stated, "work went a little late."

"It's fine, did you make good tips?"

Naruto had been working at a little diner close to the school since he turned 16. He tried to get a job at Ichibi's but they knew he would eat too much "free" raman thus losing one of their highest paying costumer.

"Yeah they were good. You changed? Your chest is flat again."

"What's your point? Disappointed?"

"A little."

"Still me under all of this."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Sasuke felt a little disappointed, but then again if he were straight he wouldn't want Naruto claiming otherwise so he understood the statement.

They ordered. Naruto ate an unbelievable amount of Raman, and after five minutes they were talking like Sasuke was Sasuke.

--

Naruto looked at his empty bowl. Then to Sasuke's mostly full one and then back to his, Sasuke new this behavior very well. In fact he was waiting for this moment. Traditionally, this was the only moment when he actually preferred not to be around the blonde because the begging and the pleading was about to begin and the guy didn't know how to get turned down. It was just pesky. This time though the raven had a plan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're not going to finish I could help you."

"But I want to keep my Raman." Sasuke looked up and fluttered his eyes and gave a shy smile.

"You think your going to use your womanly ways on me? You know two can play that game, Sasuke?"

"Game?"

"Yeah, I bet you can't resist my manliness." The blonde looked challenged. The blonde was simply completive, but Sasuke didn't expect him to be completive in who could give a more seductive look, but there Naruto was across the way giving him smexy eyes and casually bringing attention to his lips by biting them.

Sasuke shyly backed into the booth further and pulled his bowl towards him. To the blond the Raven seemed to have unfortunately backed himself into a corner where he would trap him and then force him to give up his Raman. The raven however, could not contain his smirk as the blonde purposely invade his space, and sprung his obvious trap.

Now closely seated to the raven making sure he would not leave with the raman, Naruto started at the bowl with his chopsticks, but found the useful end stuck in Sasuke's left hand.

Sasuke pulled on the sticks trying to remove them from his would be Seme, but found the blond refusing to relinquish them. They struggle for a bit and Sasuke finally got the sticks out of play has he brought theirs hands to the bottom back of the bench. This had the extra bonus of drawing the others shoulder into his own.

Sasuke looked deep into the blond eyes before him. Naruto seemed ready to resign. _Crap, think, Sasuke. _"Hn. Looking for this?" Sasuke used his other hand to bring up some noodles into his own chop sticks. "Well if you're offering." Naruto leaned forward and down to the "offering" slurping up the prize.

_He's so close. _ He repeated his action again to the same result. Sasuke blushed and forgot to hold down Naruto's hand who moved it promptly. "Victory." The blonde declare diving into the bowl.

"Hn." Naruto had the noodles ready to be devoured. After internally struggling and deciding that it was now or the flirting stops Sasuke timidly had placed his hand onto the blonde's lap. He watched as the blue eyes grew wide at his sudden boldness. His love certainly seemed to be shocked, shocked enough that the Raman had stopped in it's track to his mouth. Sasuke dove into it closing his eyes as he twirled the noodles into his moth.

He peeked one eye open to see if the blond looked mad. He was welcomed with an outburst of laugher. Sasuke smiled, the smile that only Naruto saw, but the blonde didn't know it since he got it so often.

"Oh my gosh. You two are soooo cute. Can I get a picture?" The two looked at girl pointing her phone at them. Sasuke was suddenly grabbed by Naruto and there faces smashed together.

"Thanks!" She ran off out of the door.

Sasuke and Naruto finished the bowl together.

--

The check finally came. Sasuke picked it up. He always paid when they ate. He knew it bothered Naruto, but he'd explain that it wasn't really his money so it was his parents paying, and you can't turn down parents paying for stuff.

"Hey. I'm paying today." Naruto snatched the check. "Never let a lady pay, even if she asked you out." The blond winked as he claimed the check from the pale shocked hand.

Sasuke blushed a little. Naruto laid down the money in ones and change, obviously it was his tips from the day.

--

Sasuke took Naruto home in a sense. Naruto couldn't afford to drive so Sasuke usually let him drive when they went places and this time was no different. Naruto stopped the car, which stopped their conversation.

"Wow, awkward." Naruto proclaimed.

"It wasn't until you said it was." Sasuke jabbed back, "Get out of my car dobe."

Naruto opened his door and Sasuke followed his lead.

Naruto shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked to the front of the car, where Sasuke cut him off.

"Night." Naruto carelessly waved and started to walk off. Sasuke though leaned a bit forward grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulled him around. He looked into the still light eyes despite the darkness.

"Sorry no kissing on the first date," quipped the Blonde.

Sasuke stepped forward and leaned into Naruto's body which tensed up. He leaned his head up so that his mouth ghosted the other's ears. "I was just going to ask you what you had to do for hazing, but if you had something else in mind I won't object." Sasuke leaned back but kept their distance close.

"Ha ha. Funny, Sasuke." He punched the other boy in the shoulder. Naruto leaned back in and lowered his head a little gracing Sasuke's ear. The raven grabbed the other's shirt and pulled him in hiding his blushing face as the other whispered to him. "What happens at team bonding stays at team bonding."

The blond stepped back and the raven loosened his grip but let his hands trail down the others abs as he backed away.

He switched into his cute voice. "Mine's not staying in the group. Everyone's seen me like this today. Please, Na-Ru-To. Pleeeease." He whined. He gave a little pout and looked especially cute. Naruto smiled at him and was obviously going to move closer again when his phone went off. He promptly answered it.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" He gave a casual head nod to Sasuke and then started to the house. Their conversation was over. Sasuke went back to his car. _I hate that girl._


	7. spin the ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

Today's outfit consisted of a black button up shirt. The ultimate padded bra was back. He had a red and black plaid skirt, with red suspenders. This time he adorned white knee highs with red lace at the tops. He clad his feet into black platforms. A thin red ribbon fit snuggle around his neck and was pulled down at the center by the large red heart pendant hanging off it. In his hair were two large red clips.

"Sasuke?" He heard a knock on the door quickly follow.

"What, Itachi?"

"Can I come in, little sister?"

"Fine. Be quick I'm doing my make up."

He could see in the reflection his brother brought in a few more clothes.

"I knew you wouldn't go shopping again with me so I picked these up for you."

Sasuke took a look at the items. "This is kinda cute." He picked up a small jacket that looked like it belonged to a navy commander. It was black, just like Sasuke like, and hand about 30 buttons lining it along with gold trim.

"Yeah, you'll probably wear that one, when you turn into a boy again."

What Sasuke found underneath the jacket though gave Sasuke a heart attack. "No way am I dressing up as a maid."

"Come on…. Please."

"No it was not part of the original agreement, my task was to be a school girl, and I don't care who I have to kiss, no."

"Fine I'll save it for later." Grabbed the item and held it up into his view of Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke picked up his bag and headed for his car.

"Thanks for breakfast. Don't forget to flirt with the pervert." He heard his brother call after him.

--

Sasuke was glad to get out of the halls where he could be under Naruto's eyes. Maybe it was Sasuke's hopeful thinking but he looked at him differently. Sasuke dared let his mind imagine there was a bit of lust there. Well, there was yesterday, but that was before the boy had realized it was Sasuke and that made a huge difference in Sasuke's mind. At the same time though, it wasn't really for himself, it was still for his costume. Any big bobbed girl would get that look and more.

Speaking of getting that look there in the hall stood the blonde with another flat chestted black haired girl. Well Hinata didn't look flat chestted, but after Kiba actually had gotten her bra everyone knew exactly how padded it was.

"Just who does she think she is?" Sasuke checked his brain for a moment. _Why did the thing I was thinking suddenly sound around me in an annoying pink sounding voice?_ Sasuke slightly turned his head to see Sakura and Ino. _How did they sneak up on me? Sheeash, usually they would have mauled me by now. Oh my gosh, they don't recognize me. I love being a girl. Wait, I didn't mean that._

"Well he's your boyfriend go get rid of her." _Yeah stop rubbing it in, stupid blonde_. "You know he doesn't even know that she likes him." _Awe just like me. _

"Whatever, just wait until he sees me. He'll be over in a flash to make out with me." _ I never wanted anything that pink bitch had except for that. _

As predicted When Naruto spotted the pink mop he started toward her leaving a blushing Hinita.

"You were right."

"I'm always right."

"Well see if you always right when you get Sasuke. You're a terrible person you know, using Naruto to make Sasuke jeleous."

"I'm not entirely using him, come on Ino, he's hot too, sweet, loyal as a puppy, all good things, plus Captain of the basket ball team. Sasuke won't be captain for two more years."

"Well if you're so hooked on Naruto I'll take Sasuke all to myself."

"I never said I wouldn't take the upgrade."

Sasuke was infuriated. _What low lifes, and she's captured Naruto's heart, without even trying. I can't believe she'd cheat on him for me. Then again I want him to cheat on her for me, but still she's using him to make me jealous? Pretty funny. I'm jealous all right, but of you not Naruto. Well time to make you question that 'loyal puppy' aspect. _

Sasuke had taken a position against the window. If he had seen a girl dressed like him leaning all sexy against the window like he was, well he'd still be gay and run from the fan girl, but a different guy might have turned straight. Naruto defiantly noticed him. Naruto gave a little acknowledging wink to Sasuke but still seemed on target to the girl behind him. _Time to strike._ Just as Naruto approached Sasuke stepped out placing his hand obviously on Naruto's stomach.

_Cute girly voice on._ "Thanks for dinner last night. I had a really reeeally good tiiime." He started walking past letting his hand follow around to the blonde's side and then gave him a side shoulder side shrug smile.

"Who the hell is that Naruto?" Sasuke smiled to the sweet sound of victory.

--

Kakashi arrived five minutes earlier than usual, meaning five minutes late, and started explaining the definition of a derivative. Sasuke remembered it from pre-calc. His mind wandered to this morning. He had taken the jacket with him. He really hated his brother. Sasuke could have gotten away without flirting anymore with Mr. Hatake. He knew it. But he also had this overbearing conscious.

He tapped his pen on his mouth. _What can I do that won't give him the chance to molest me? Sheesh, after class was a dumb idea. _Sasuke smirked. It came to him. He took the lid of his pen off the back and placed it on his desk.

He then opened his mouth a bit and stuck the end in. He twirled it around in his mouth letting it follow the path of his lips until he knew the teacher had noticed. He then locked eyes with the man who continued to talk. Sasuke slowly moved his head around as he seductively breathed hot air onto the shaft in his mouth. He twirled his tongue down and back up. He closed his mouth down and then pulled it out closing his eyes. Then he looked at it intensely and drug it across his barely exposed tongue.

His teacher looked away to the bored to continue writing equations. Sasuke decided to look over to Naruto who surprisingly was watching him. He stuck the pen back in his mouth with closed lips and moved it back and forth slowly. The cerulean eyes were locked onto him. He quickened the pace a little and then again. Naruto lips fell apart. Sasuke suddenly pulled the pen out of his mouth slowly. Then let it linger pressed to his mouth.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow to his friend who looked away. Sasuke could see a slight blush kissing the blonde's checks. He then too looked back to the board and a teacher that looked a little surprised and upset that the show wasn't just for him.

The bell rang and everyone began to leave. Naruto got up picking up his book and held it lower than normal as he began to walk to his next class.

--

Thank you for your reviews again. I still don't have a reader… so if you want to preview, let me know.

DemonRogue you said than chapter 2-5 were good thereby not so much chapter 1?


	8. The point guard

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Special thanks to MayIFall, who did a great job of editing, and helping out the plot more than once. _

_Sasuke's thoughts or flashback_

Sasuke walked the short distance with Naruto to his locker.

"Can I help you Sasuke?"

Sasuke considered his response quickly, should he take a more flirty approach or back off?

He leaned his back against the adjacent locker. "Depends on what you're willing to help me with." He then popped himself off of the locker and grabbed the book in Naruto's hand making him let go. "I'd help you with all of your problems." Sasuke looked down to confirm the tent in Naruto's pants and smirked when he saw it.

"Can't help me if you're causing them. Anyways enough of that, did you actually want something?"

"Hn. I need your notes I stopped taking them half way through class."

"I noticed, cause I stopped taking them then too. You'll have to bug someone else."

"Hn. Later." Sasuke walked away. _That was a more flirty Dobe. I wonder what's really going on. _Sasuke thought about it a little too much in his next two classes and didn't pay attention at all while sitting behind the blonde. He didn't break out of his daze until he saw Naruto at lunch with Sakura as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the check. At that point he picked up his lunch and through it away.

--

He walked into the locker room not noticing the Blonde was following him close behind. He was too occupied by the clucking sounds Gaara was making as he chicken walked and flapped his arms about. For a moment he was glad that he was only dressed as a hot chick. Gaara's legs must have been pretty sore by now.

When he got to the teams row of lockers he was greeted by the sounds of whistling and cat calls. He stopped to glare at them. "Hn, picked out who you're going to serenade Choji?"

"I was thinking the lunch lady for extra food, but your hot enough it might be you."

To engrossed with the conversation in front of him he didn't realize there was someone behind him wrapping strong tanned arms around his waist.

"Excuse me, miss, did you get lost? This is the men locker room." He was a bit shocked, but recognized Naruto's voice immediately.

Sasuke leaned back a little into the chest behind him. This made the guys erupt with laughter. "You should be careful," the voice continued. He felt a hand run from his knee up just under his skirt, "someone might take advantage of you." Several of the guys were now biting down on their fingers to quench their laughter while others started to cat call.

The arm around his waist rose allowing the hand access to squeeze his fake boob. Sasuke was seriously in heaven at the moment, but the team didn't need to know. This meant he needed to hide his growing problem, as an added bonus he would turn the situation around making Naruto the fool of the show. Sasuke then visually smirked evilly to tip his team members off to his upcoming response and he could easily see their anticipation for it.

The raven easily turned around in the strong arms to look into the ocean blue eyes. He blushed as the hand that was slightly under his skirt had inched up now on his oh-too-perfect ass. Naruto quickly took his hand away and started to move back a little but Sasuke kept to his pretend offender until the other was flush against the wall.

He leaned in. Naruto's eyes widened and dropped down. _He knows that I'm getting hard._

"Maybe that's exactly what's going on here, Captain." He stated loudly for the guys to here, which only gave more laughs. Sasuke and Naruto buckled over with laughter, which Sasuke was glad for since it hid his problem and dismissed it at the same time.

"What youthful activity was I not apart of in here!?!" The team looked over to an over exuberant Lee clad in a green jump suit and orange leggings, causing a new wave of laughter. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was already looking to get his acknowledgement, and Sasuke smiled softly. _This smile is only for you._

--

After practice Sasuke was the first to leave. He got dressed quickly and undisturbed just like he planned. He headed out of the locker room to see none other than his competition walking towards him.

"Hi." She spoke.

"Hn."

"So who are you, Sasuke's cousin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I keep getting compared to him. It's the dark hair I'm told."

"So you're not related."

"Could be."

"What's you name?"

"Sa—" He caught himself, "-riah. Sariah."

"Well Sariah. Why don't you explain to me what you were doing with my boyfriend last night?"

"Why don't you ask him."

"Cause he said he was just out with one of the guys, Sasuke to be specific, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"What's it to you anyways, sounds like you'd rather be with this Sasuke guy anyways."

"Yeah you probably would be too if you saw him, but honestly I'd keep Naruto over him."

"That's not what you said this morning, you deserved being messed with, and Naruto deserves better than you."

"Not that's its any of you business, but that was a private conversation. My friend, Ino, and I have been fighting over this guy Sasuke for years, in a strange way it's brought us closer together." Sakura's tone changed. "that's the only reason I continue, sure Sasuke would have be nice to have, but now I realize I have something better; I have Naruto. Sasuke just doesn't compare to him. When it comes down to it. Sasuke is empty. He can't really feel for anyone." _Ouch… that's not true._ "But Naruto loves with his whole heart. There comes a time when you want more than a good looking guy. But really I think Naruto taught me how to love."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think I should trust you with that, but I feel like I kinda know you. Last summer my parents went through a really rough time, and I needed a job. Naruto helped me get one at this small dinner. The pays okay, but it wasn't enough, my parents are in a lot of debt. Naruto, well he sorta started to move his tips in with mine. I didn't notice at first. I just thought people were being nicer, but I caught him a couple of times.

"I haven't actually told him that I know. I think he'd be embarrassed. But that's how I knew what love was. It's service without asking or wanting anything back. I don't know if I love him like that, or if I could have done that for someone, but I just want to be close to that so that I can learn to do it too."

"Yeah, I would too."

"Look please don't tell anyone okay? Sariah, I think were going to be great friends." The girl walked off into the gym and Sasuke walked in the other direction.

--

Sasuke didn't really know why he had found himself in the store, which was the lie he told himself. He knew he just didn't want to admit it yet... Itachi required Sasuke to pick up the dry cleaning Itachi had promised he would pick up for their mother, but it was part of their deal. He should be getting back to his slave work, but here he was in a clothing store. The entire week's clothing line had been picked out, but some how here he was surrounded by skirts again.

He closed his eyes for the hundredth time since practice ended to remember the feeling of the blonde's hand on his ass. Then pink hair popped into his mind, and he sighed at the thought off all the pink Itachi had picked out. Sasuke wasn't going to use the knowledge that the blonde like seeing girls in pink. He would get the blonde in his own way.

So here he was at the counter handing the counter girl his credit card for another stack of clothes, jewelry, and shoes. He looked at the counter and saw one more thing. "Wait add this too." He laughed to himself.

He took the stuff out to his car. He then gazed at the real reason he was in that particular store. Across the way was a small diner.

Inside he could easily see a bright smile under a shell of blonde hair. He leaned against his car. He knew the blonde didn't like his friends seeing him at work. Naruto was lower class, and too many people wouldn't let him for get it. Most had forgotten when he made varsity, but the memories still plagued the blonde.

It took a whole month before he was trusted with the location of the diner. He didn't think even Kiba knew which one it was. _No need standing out here like a loser. Just place on foot in front of the other. _Sasuke did place one foot in front of the other. When he got the door, though the real reason he was avoiding the place came bobbing out.

Pink hair, pick skates, and a way to short pink skirt adorned, Sakura was caring a tray of food. She placed the items down to the family, and then had the nerve to wink at the dad.

_What a slut. _Speaking of sluts, Sasuke suddenly felt very aware of what he was wearing as he glanced around seeing at least six pairs of eyes checking out every part of his body. _Man is it different than fan girls, I totally feel like they are undressing me with their eyes. Boy would they be in for a surprise._

Sasuke received another pleasant greeting though.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" The Blonde asked in a sarcastic voice. When Sasuke turned to see Naruto he notice the blonde's eyes were bright. _Obviously happy to se me_. He was seated at the counter and ordered a hamburger.

Sakura brought him over his food. "Sariah?" She gave him a confused look.

"Suddenly felt like eating at a small diner after school. No reason really."

"Yeah, I'm sure, and you picked this one out of all the ones around?"

"Purely a co-wink-a-dink-y."

"Well welcome to Kohona café. I'll take your order in a moment."

"Uh, you just gave it to me." He pretended to be reading her name tag. "Sakura."

"Right," She gave a nervous laugh, "well, I got to go back to work. See ya."

In a few moments Naruto was back like a good waiter to check on him. "Is everything okay?"

"No."

""WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I could use some company." Sasuke smiled shyly

"Okay. I just have one more group before I'm off and then I'll come sit with you."

Naruto and Sasuke sat there for an hour. Occasionally, Naruto left to replenish their food supply but the rest of the time was laughs and giggle and general good talking. Sakura seemed to be distracted as she served her costumers, but was to busy to bother the pair until her shift ended.

"Naruto." A slightly agitated voice broke them away from their topic.

"What is it, my dear?" Naruto asked in an anxious voice.

"I'm done can we go?" She asked rudely.

"Sure, see you man."

"Later." Sasuke gave a sweet girl voice and blew Naruto a kiss.

Sakura pulled Naruto away roughly and glared back at what seemed like a new rival.


	9. Nothing but the net

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. This is under M and dagnabit it's going to have some M…which is designated with --M--

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

Thank you MayIFall for once again making sure this work is readable. I loved all your changed and suggestions and you review was wonderful. I made a few additions AKA 2 paragraphs that were not betaed fully so my apologies if they suck.

--

Sasuke's eyes popped open. _Ah, ten more minutes 'til I have to get up. Oh well, might as well start._ He opened the door to find the maid dress hanging on the door. He quickly took it and hung it back on Itachi's door.

Sasuke pondered Sakura all morning. It was easy to think of taking Naruto away from her when she was a manipulative little whore fan girl, but she had feeling feelings for him now, and she actually likes the blonde too. He couldn't just take him away. That would be unfair.

The thoughts continued to plague him. He needed someone's opinion; someone that could understand where he was coming from.

--

Sasuke walked through the school doors wearing a black and white plaid skirt, white shirt, normal black knee highs, and black and white flats. His hair was adorned with attachments in the shape of buns with long black hair flowing down from the center, around the bases he had place several large sunflower clips.

He glanced around the halls. Kiba usually followed Hinata around like a little puppy, but the dog suit just made it too literal. He went over to the pair.

"Hi-i." He said in his sugary voice.

"Sasuke, you're getting into this a bit too much. We're supposed to be taking these tasks as torture not self discovery."

Sasuke took one up and down look and the fluffy-white dog costume Kiba adorned and retorted, "Keep telling yourself that, dog man."

He quickly turned to Hinata, wanting to curve the conversation a certain way, "Hey, Hinata."

"Hey."

"Did you remember to pick up your box of chocolates to sell for the choir trip?"

"I.. I… I… forgot." She spoke quietly.

"No problem I'll get it." Kiba practically sprinted off.

"Go fetch 'em boy." Sasuke called after him. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going out with Kiba?"

"Sorta. I don't know."

"What's the hold up?"

"I….I …." A small blush brushed her cheeks. She usually only stuttered around people she had crushes on making her easy to understand around Sasuke, but bringing up Kiba or Naruto was a sure fire way to make her a broken record player, that is until her chances with the boy was the topic and she fired right up.

"You still like Naruto, but he's going out with Sakura. So shouldn't you just be happy for them and move on?" _My exact dilemma, lets see how you're dealing with it._

"Sasuke, please, they aren't going to last."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause he's a senior and he'll be going to college. Once he gets there, he'll meet new people. We're in high school. A few of us are going to actually find the right person here."

"So that leaves you where with Naruto?"

"I'm going to apply to all the same schools as him and stalk him."

"Good plan, do you really think he's going to fall in love with a stalker?"

"Well he's obviously only going out with her 'cause she's convenient."

"What do you mean?"

"They work together, so they get to spend a lot of time together."

"You know he's been trying to go out with her for like six years now, right?"

"Sasuke, I'm really not the person to bring that up to if you want to live."

"Right."

"But seriously, Sasuke, to me that means she's ignored him and purposely rejected him for six years. He's on the friend ladder."

"Huh?"

"Girl's have ladders, while guys have poles."

"You've totally lost me." Sasuke looked at her in utter confusion.

"Okay, every guy kinda has a measuring pole of how much they like a girl, and by like I mean both love interest, friend interest, and sexual interest. As a guy interacts more with her, she will either climb or decline on it. Each girl will start at a different place depending on attractiveness, but in theory any girl can move up into the interested in portion of the pole." Hinata explained.

"Girls on the other hand have two ladders, one is the just friend ladder and the other one is the datable ladder. Once on a ladder it is nearly impossible to jump to the other one. So you can move up on the friend ladder and she will spend lots of time with you and stuff, but you will never get anywhere past that. On the other hand if you're on the dating ladder, all options are open and usually the guy is also more easily forgiven or flaws are over looked.

"Anyways, the point is that Sakura spent some more time with Naruto which means they've become better friends, she probably just felt bad or obligated in some way to go out with him. She may have real feelings for him even, but not the same kind as when you're in love with someone."

"I see so you still flirt with Naruto 'cause he's on your datable ladder, and you haven't forgiven Sakura for putting ink in your hair in second grade."

"Basically, yeah."

--

_He has been trying to go out with her for six years…man, all he does with me is hang out, eat, play basketball, and freakin' talk about all the girls he wants to go out with. I'm so screwed. What does the blonde really know about Sakura? I know he thinks she is attractive. She can't possibly love him. Love comes from things like the blonde and I do together. Spending time together; building trust. Sakura doesn't even pay attention to him unless she needs something. _

Sasuke looked down at his assignment and then to the blonde. Narutoobviously didn't do his homework again. _Sakura said that love was service without wanting anything in return, and Hinata implied that you could move up a guy's pole by your actions._ _Haha, move up his pole._

He looked down at his assignment now with the blonde's name on it. He could afford one missed assignment, and maybe the blonde would get that he cared for him if he found out.

He watched as the paper made it to the front of the class room. _Well, that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done._

The class passed by quickly.Derivatives of polynomials were certainly easy, even Naruto finished his work during class. The class lined up at the door ready to leave; Naruto and Sasuke standing together.

"So did I miss how you flirted with Kakashi today or are you waiting for after school?" Naruto started.

"Hn. I think I've done enough."

"Come on…I'll tell Itachi you're slacking off."

"You're a jerk…fine."

Sasuke pulled out one of the flowers from his hair. He placed it down on Kakashi's desk and then went back to standing by Naruto.

"Ummm, why did you leave Kakashi a flower?"

"Jealous? I'd rather give you my flower, Naruto." He spoke quietly enough that only Naruto heard, but the classroom was loud enough that it seemed talking through a loudspeaker wouldn't even be heard. Naruto seemed to be a bit puzzled.

Sasuke explained, "It means your virginity, a girls' flower is her virginity. Man, I hope Kakashi gets it."

Naruto looked a little stunned. "I think he gets it."

Sasuke turned back to Kakashi, who was giving Sasuke a very intrigued look.

--M--

Sasuke got home that night exhausted. Coach Gai got more and madder at the team as Lee refused to call him Mr. instead of Mrs. He lay down on his bed for only a moment.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto is here to see you."

"Just tell him to come up."

The blond entered the room. "Been a while since I was in here."

"Hn."

The blonde walked over and lay next to Sasuke on his king-sized bed.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I think you promised me a flower earlier."

"The rest of them are on my dresser."

"I think I'll just take this one." Naruto's hand traced up Sasuke's silk leg until in dove under the plaid material. He continued further up until his hand hooked the lacy material of the panties and pulled down slowly, making the owner gasp.

"Naruto?"

"You're such a tease," Naruto stated huskily, "I think it's time for you to act on your words."

The blonde leaned in dangerously close to the soft awaiting pink lips. His blue eyes dark with lust as he close the distance between them The raven felt like electricity was running through his entire body. It brought him to life and yet it was still not enough. He wanted to be consumed by this feeling, by Naruto.

He brought his tongue forward to invite the lustful blonde's into his own mouth. The blonde met his organ where their mouths made a seal and as Sasuke pulled his own back behind his parted lips Naruto's followed in. Sound vibrated in his throat but was lost in the intoxicating chamber covering his own.

With the raven distracted the blonde's tan hand slowly remade it way up the milky white skin. It once again went under the fabric covering where it had already removed all restricting material until it found a hard rod.

"My my my, little girl, looks like I've found the flower's stem. I've heard stems can give sweet nectar of their own." Sasuke's wanting lips were left, but the sensation that followed was well worth it.

"Ahhh." He felt a tongue go up his shaft and then trace around the rim, it danced on his slit and then those wonderful lips encased him. Naruto moved up and down at a steady pace while playing with the soft sacs underneath. The raven didn't notice the screams of pleasure leaving him until the blond stopped and his throat was sore.

Hungry lips captured his again. He moaned into the other's mouth as the same tongue that nearly tipped him off the edge played inside his cavern once again. He felt the other's hand drift between his legs and onto his a smooth cheek. It moved towards his entrance. A finger brushed gently against the smooth skin, making Sasuke mewl with surprise.

--T--

"Little brother? Little brother?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "What?"

"Having a good dream?"

"Dream? Aww, crap."

"Anyways, draw me up a bath and bring me the financial section from the newspaper."

---


	10. Traveling ball

**Bows to the awesomeness of MayIfall and her editing and giving good ideas for future plot. May the gods smile down upon her. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. This is under M but it's not today. :(

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

_--_

Waking up the next morning wasn't easy. Sasuke really wanted to sleep through his first, second, and third alarm clock, but failure to produce breakfast for Itachi would lead him straight to kissing Kiba. Something that only Hinata seemed to be able to enjoy.

_Eggs, bacon, cereal, and French toast…couldn't Itachi just pick one? Hmph…he just has to make an obscene amount of work each morning._

Sasuke would have been fine, but after his dream, he couldn't seem to go back to sleep. First off, he was no longer tired since he had just slept and second, he was replying the dream over, and over, and over again in his head.

He finally got up out of his bed, and brought Itachi his 'payment.' Afterwards, he quickly dressed in a solid dark blue pleated skirt, a light blue puffy shirt, and a simple blue-gemmed necklace. After that, he applied a simple lining of eyeliner to his eyes and walked out the door.

--

The school seemed to be a circus in the morning. The first thing Sasuke noticed was a pair of shoes hanging over the power lines. Which wasn't to surprising, but they were hot pink. _Apparently Lee decided not to throw his own shoes over the lines._ At least that was Sasuke's hope.

However, the real event was the mad house inside the building: papers seemed to be flying every where, Shikamaru ran continually from person to person snatching up whatever they were looking at, the girls seemed to be blushing a lot as he took the papers from them, and then they would proceed to giggle to each other.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked the air. He bent down and picked up a sheet of paper from the ground, wiping off the sand from on top of it. The sand seemed to be spread everywhere too. Lucky for him, he wore his flats today instead of heels.

--Flashback--

_Shikamaru walked up to the bag and pulled out his first task: __**streak through the school after hours.**_

--

Sasuke look down at the paper of a very naked Shikamaru giving him a Xeroxed flash of his goods. Sasuke scanned the area before him and carefully walked over to the amused Neji who seemed to just be soaking in the chaos as he casually stood against the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching out for Shikamaru, not making things worse for him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Itachi has made this week really pleasant for you."

"That's not the point, brothers tend to be jerks. You're supposed to be his friend."

"I am and I didn't take that picture. The person that did this has already been…punished for his actions."

"What does that mean?"

At that moment a very angry looking red head with a black eye stepped up to the pair.

"Gaara? Who in the heck did you get in a fight with? Where is your jar of….sand…?" Sasuke looked around at the floor and realized exactly where the sand had come from. He looked around and spotted the large bottle of sand that could have been mistaken for a gourd. "You??"

"Yep."

"YYYYOOOOOUUUU!!!!" Nothing seemed to unlazy-ize the brunette, but somehow the one man made a stampede of wild bulls pale in comparison as he rush toward the red head.

"I'm not sticking around for a second beating, bye," and with that the redhead speed off in such a hurry, the Flash could not have caught up to him.

At that time a most pleasant addition was made to their situation.

"Hey, Neji, you're not hitting on the new girl are you? Don't you remember I called dibs on her first?" Naruto walked up behind his friend and placed his arm around his shoulder, but Sasuke was quickly ripped away by the Hyuuga.

"You cannot escape your destiny, sadly this cross dressing slut will be mine. Besides, Naruto, you're only allowed one girlfriend and Sasuke thinks I'm cuter, therefore he's more interested in me anyways, right?" The two started a glaring contest.

"Guys?" It was not Sasuke's voice interjecting interrupting the 'war' at hand. The owner of the voice had pink bubble gum-hair and was wrapping her arms around the blonde who smiled back at her.

"Sariah? You certainly move fast, way to catch the second hottest guy in the school." The mistake could be made by anyone considering the way that Neji was gripping onto Sasuke.

"Second?" Furiously Neji inquired.

"Yeah, the hottest is in love with me," She smiled to Sariah, "right?"

"Seems like you have a good hold on him at least." Sasuke interjected.

"Anyways, now that were all friends let's all go out this weekend."

"Can't." The three boys spoke in unison.

"Why not?"

Naruto explained that Saturday was a special night for the team, and that outsiders were not allowed.

"Silly boys, your bondage game is only on Saturday, we can still go out on Friday. So we'll meet at Neji's at seven? Great. I'll see you soon guys and you sooner than you think, Sariah." She spoke so quickly that by the time any of them protested, she was a good twenty feet away.

"See, Naruto, this one's mine." Neji smirked. Sasuke just glared in protest.

--

Kakashi was uncharacteristically on time, that is to say, he came in when the bell rang. The lesson was going fine except for the fact that he seemed to be teaching to Sasuke, rather than the whole class.

Sasuke took extra meticulous notes and seemed extra attentive, but that was all he planned for today. His teacher seemed to be playing along too much to this game.

To everyone's shock a cherry blossom suddenly entered the room. Sasuke glared at the girl. _Stupid privileged-office aids…coming to get her boyfriend out of class early, I bet. _

She handed a note to the perverted teacher. He looked at her inquisitively and then spoke, "Sariah?"

Sasuke was not amused. "Yes, Mr. Kakashi?"

The teacher smirked a little to himself. "You're needed in the office; it would seem your mom is here. Have fun at the orthodontist."

Sasuke picked up his bag and walked out of the class. He sent a cute pout at the blonde's direction before he left.

--

The two walked down the hall.

"I don't have an appointment Sakura." Sasuke said in his girly voice.

"I know, but what's the use of working in the office if you don't get perks. Come on, we need to get ready for our big date on Friday."

"Date?"

"Yeah. Were you not paying attention? I just got you set up with one of the hottest people in the school, and now I'm going to help you get ready for it."

"Ummm, Sakura? What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw your nails."

"What's wrong with my nails?"

She didn't seem to listen to her companion, "And I don't know if you only have clothes like those. Neji likes something a little more conservative, and a little more high-class. Trust me a little investment now will pay off in the end."

She then dragged the duck butt-haired girl out of the school for a proper makeover.

--


	11. Half time show

**Hurrah MayIfall and her editing. Worry not, everything is not as it first appears to be. I promise to make you happy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Nor do I own Whitney Houston's song 'I will always love you' casue she does and her producers

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. This is under M but it's not today. :(

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

**--**

Sasuke had no idea how his previous fan girl had manipulated him into doing what he was currently doing. Girls like her were easy to avoid. Just call them annoying and they walk off broken-hearted. Sure they return to try another day, but no matter how many names or rude comments he made, the girl would not let him go back to class.

The walls of the salon were white. He hadn't been into many salons, but he figured it would be pink especially one Sakura would go to. He was currently soaking his hands in some odd tingly water. His hair had been thoroughly abused with foil which was in the process of 'setting'.

"Having fun?" Sakura asked her from another table five feet away.

"No."

"That's a shame. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Not talk to annoying people."

"Good thing I'm not annoying."

_Ha_! "So seriously what do you like to do?"

"Play games, basketball."_…Think about Naruto. _"Listen to music…"_…while thinking about Naruto. _"Hang out. The normal stuff."

"We should go to basketball games together this year; our team is the best in the state."

"I'll be busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sitting in my room."

"That's lame; you should go."

"But you'll be cutting into my emo time."

"What? That doesn't make sense. PLEEEEAAAASEEE!! Gowithme?"

"You're really annoying."

"It's a skill I've refined over the past five years. It attracts all the hot boys."

"Not likely. Your lucky that boy of yours even looked at you twice."

"You're not being so nice today, Sariah. Is it that time of month?"

"NO!"

"Okay. Okay. So besides Neji who do you have your eye on?"

"You mean besides your boyfriend, no one."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're really funny. Though if you're not into guys maybe you like girls."

"I don't like girls."

"Okay, okay," Sakura winked.

_Why did she just wink? _"But if you were into girls who do you think you would like."

"I don't, so it doesn't matter."

"Okay, well, then who do you consider your best competition then?"

"I'll go with Hinita then, 'cause she's not a freak."

"Ha, Hinita's not hot at all, be serious about this, like me for instance. Don't you think I'm hot?"

"You are seriously messed up." Sasuke started to stand and leave, but his hand was suddenly pulled into a towel.

"Hey," he said to the lady, forgetting to pitch his voice. The lady looked at him oddly. He was totally caught, but Sakura just giggled a little.

"Sit back down. We won't be done for like another twenty minutes. I can't wait to see the blue tints in your hair."

--

Sasuke was starting to wonder why he just didn't leave. He put on the twentieth dress. White, black, red, and blue seemed to be the theme. Each looked really nice, but Sakura was insistent that they hadn't found the right one yet.

"Sariah, come help me put this on?"

Sasuke looked over to the girl. She had a dress mostly on. Her back was facing him and her hand awkwardly twisted to her middle back where the zipper of the article was undone revealing he bare back. Now if Sasuke was a normal straight boy, he would have realized that meant she had no bra on and maybe be a little turned on by it. Since he wasn't a normal straight by, he casually went up to her and zipped the article up roughly then left in pursuit of something she would approve of for himself.

_Man why am I even here? This is such a waste of time. I should just tell her that it's really Sasuke Uchiha and leave…then again that could be a really bad move: she drove. I know she said that she doesn't like me anymore, but I wouldn't put it past her to still try and keep me here on some kind of twisted date in her mind since she knows I'm stranded._

He looked through the dresses one more time. He didn't really know what to look for. Everything looked perfectly good to him on the hanger, but somehow in the dressing room, the clothes were not right.

Once again he went into the dressing room. The one he technically shouldn't have been in, but it was empty except for Sakura and himself.

He took the top dress of the pile he had just accumulated. He puzzled over it for a moment. _How do you put this thing on?_

It seemed to only have a front with a very loosely hanging bow and then the middle of the dress also had some kind of inside bow too.

"Need some help?"

He nearly 'hn'-ed, but stopped himself in time.

"No, I can manage."

"Sure, just let me know when you need any help."

He figured it out after a few more moments and managed to get it on without Sakura's aid. Looking in the mirror, he knew that the black dress was a perfect fit. The bows, he finally figured, were what kept the top on. The first one laced around his neck while the second pulled right under his arms and around his shoulder blades. This left nearly half of his back exposed, which left him questioning about what bra to wear as he hosted his very flat chest. It didn't really matter much though. The front boasted ripples over the breast area, giving an illusion of something underneath. The bottom portion was loose around his legs, making it fly up if he were to turn in a circle. The front part of the bottom was shorter than the back, giving it that 'I want to party' feeling.

(I'm afraid that my description of the dress makes no sense. If you wish to see what I had in mind there is a link to a similar dress in my profile.)

He stepped out of the room to get the Sakura's opinion.

She squealed, she laughed, and somehow they seemed to end up playing a non-singing version of 'ring around the roses' including the 'falling down' part. At that moment Sasuke felt the girls warm hands grace his sides. She smiled at him like he had seen her smile at Naruto and leaned up to him a bit. She waited a moment. Nothing happened. She seemed a bit disappointed and began to speak, "Get off. You're heavy, Sariah. Besides I'm still not sure if you're into girls." _Yeah speak for yourself._

--

Seven hundred and fifty dollars later, Sasuke and Sakura were walking out to her car. They made it back just in time to go to lunch.

Sasuke sat alone as usual. He was invite by Sakura to sit with her and Naruto, though appealing as it sounds, he had had his feel of the pink-haired girl for a life time. He would give up Naruto time than sit with her.

"Hey, sexy, mind if I sit here?"

Sasuke glared up to find the long-haired Hyuuga male standing over him and simply replied, "Hn."

"I clearly need to teach you how to use that cute little mouth of yours properly…when speaking."

"What do you want?"

"Just to get to know my date better."

Sasuke didn't bother with a response. At that time a grunge red-haired male sat down with them.

"Gaara, it is impolite to sit without asking first." Neji chastened the boy.

"You expect me to be polite?"

"I would, but wasting time on expectation that will never be fulfilled would be a waste of time."

Sasuke looked around, thankful that his guest was now distracted. Naruto was laughing loudly and shouting about some incident proclaiming that he could have done it better.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to his companion anymore, so he didn't resist as something soft, wet, and warm press against his check.

"Neji, what was that!"

"Just explaining to Gaara how Itachi has already promised you to me."

"What!" _If that jerk has gone behind my back I'm going to make him regret it for the rest of his life._

His hands were taken up in the next moment and he started to get pulled into his offender. However, the back of his shirt was pulled by an unlikely savior. He turned to his back to see an angry red head.

"Don't touch him." Eyes of envy green glared down at the two. Air seemed to become thick, as Gaara gave off waves of death wishes.

"**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way**."

The sound music filled the room; well music was the closest thing to describe it in the English language. The voice producing the offending sound made William Hung sound like a professional singer.

**"And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm."**

The red head's attention had been drawn away from the two dark haired boys when a very flash dressed Choji jumped up on to the lunch counter still belching out the words.

**"Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need." **

He jumped down to the ground straight into kneeling at the lunch lady's feet. Grabbing her hand he sung out with all his heart to the bringer of his afternoon meal.

**"And I will always love you.  
I will always love you."**

Sasuke took a glance over to see the blond laughing, he smiled once again. Just in time to see the blond give him a wink.

**"I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love."**

Sasuke became aware of some one standing close to him be the small movements in his garments. He stiffened.

**"And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you."**

An arm nearly as pale as his own, snuck around his waist and pull him back. He struggled to release himself.

"Seriously, Neji, stop joking around."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "Only Naruto's allowed to do that? I wonder why."

"**You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you."**

He turned to the blond. Troubled obsidian met blue. _Is that hurt, anger, or just concern in your eyes, Naruto? _


	12. Pep talk

Thank you Miss MayIFall who reads this silly fic, I shall never dismiss you just please keep reading for the sake of our readers. PS I think Itachi secretly has a crush on you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: If you've read this far and haven't figured out this is yaoi meaning boyxboy then you need help.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback(which is yet again not needed in this chapter.. he he it's late.)_

Coach's words

This week certainly seemed to be taking its toll on the team and it was only Thursday. Between getting humiliated, in fights, and nearly kicked out of school for a few they just hardly had any energy left. When Gai called an end to practice early they all metaphorically knelt in prayer thanking God, Sasuke among them.

--

The list of tasks from Itachi seemed to go on forever.

"I'm not doing these."

"Yes you will."

"You already told Neji that I'm kissing him."

"I've made no arrangement. Though if he's willing to pay and your backing out of our agreement I suppose Kiba won't miss what he didn't know he almost had."

"Fine, let me see it again."

--

Sasuke was to reorganized Itachi's room down to the last draw while his brother relaxed in yet another bubble bath that Sasuke had prepared. As such Itachi was not in ear shot of his ringing phone, but Sauske was.

_Neji Hyuuga. What is up with Neji? I need to get out of this date and soon. _

It was already two in the morning and Sasuke had yet to finish all his tasks. He contemplated back and forth how to get out of the date. Not showing up was an easy one, though Neji would probably just drag him out of his house. _Well then, I'll just hide at the library or something._

Yet it seemed a bit appealing to go. That meant he would get to spend some time with Naruto. Not only that. If the other two were there, then that blocked the blonde's alone time with his girlfriend. It sounded like a rotten thing in Sasuke's mind considering the girl had been really nice to him today and, here he was planning on splitting up what to all appearance was a happy couple.

_--_

The day had been fairly uneventful. A few of his teammate finished up their last task, which included Chouji started a massive food fight in the cafeteria. Sasuke ducked out of the room just in time to miss being hit by what can only be described as 'mystery leftovers.' Coach Gai had been kind enough to cancel practice after seeing the state of his team the previous day, but Lee still stayed for practice. Which was basically running around the school 500 times, followed by an inordinate amount of push-up and crunches.

He spent the better part of an hour getting ready. Just as he was putting on his black stilettos, Itachi opened the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes." Itachi simply stopped there leaving the room quite for a moment.

"Well?" The annoyed younger brother finally spoke.

"You look so precious." _Why do I always want to kill Itachi the moment he talks about me?_ "Going out?"

"Hn."

"Don't worry. I won't tell the team you forgot to dress properly."

"Even school girls dress up sometimes."

"That's liberal interpretation. Maybe you should consider politics. The Uchihas could use a man in the White House."

"Get to the point of why you are breaking and entering into my room."

"Tsk, tsk, little sister, manners. I am here to help you."

"I can dress by myself, thank you very much."

"Shame, still not the point. Sasuke, I spoke to Neji."

"And what? He made a better deal? I'll sweeten the pot."

"I'll take you up on that, but for now, given your situation, I thought that I would give you some advice."

"What situation?"

"Sasuke, you are Uchiha. Act like it."

Itachi left without any further explanation. In his family there was only one sin: to be imperfect in someway, but Sasuke did not understand where he was falling short.

--

He stood in the chic-black garment in front of the Hyuuga Manor exactly at 7:00pm. His car taken into the Hyuuga family valet.

He was ushered inside and waited in a large beautiful room full of obviously expensive paintings and statues. The couches were white and seemed too perfect to sit on. So Sasuke stood waiting for the others.

"Neji!" The loud obnoxious voice sounded from behind the door.

The door bell rang and the same maid that had brought him inside opened the door for them.

"Stop it, Naruto. These are very high-class people and you don't need to be so crude," Sakura said.

"Well that suit took away my car so I couldn't honk."

"I can't take him anywhere." Sakura spoke to Sasuke.

The maid bowed to them and then spoke quietly, "Young master will join you shortly."

"Well, if we have a moment, could you show me the bathroom, I want to freshen up my hair."

"You already fixed it ten times on the ride over."

"Well it's hard to tell how it looks like in a car mirror."

They watched the maroon dressed girl leave the room. Her pink hair seemed thoroughly plastered into place as far as Sasuke could tell.

The two remaining people stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Sasuke took this moment to take in the appearance of the other. Naruto was adorned in tight dark-blue jeans, and a rusty-colored button up shirt. Far less annoying than that of his usual pick of a hideous bright-orange. He wore a chained necklace made up of a large blue crystal and small gemstones from one end to another. It almost matched the color of his perfect eyes, but not the brilliance. The blonde looked hot in anything, but he looked delicious tonight.

Sasuke finally looked into the most perfect part of any outfit Naruto wore, his eyes. He would lose himself in those amazing blue pools, but this time as he looked he realized that the blonde had caught the raven checking him out. To Sasuke's relief, there seemed to be no protest showing in the eyes. Sasuke wanted to say something, but couldn't. As such, the blonde predictably broke their silence, "So do I look hot?"

"Hn."

The blonde laughed a little. "I think you look hot too."

Sasuke let the edges of his mouth curl up and then took a few steps to get closer to the one who complemented him, "How hot?"

"Like you should be given a good spanking for leaving the house looking that hot."

"No one's stopping you." He ghosted into the other's ear.

Rushed steps were heard coming down the steps and the two took a step apart just in time for Neji not to notice a thing.

"Ready to go?" he asked?

"Whenever Sakura is," Sasuke replied.

She reentered the room a few moments later. "Neji, you're looking quite nice. Don't you think so, Sariah?"

"Sure he looks _nice_." She seemed to be pleased with herself for some reason, at the raven's obvious attempt to avoid over complimenting his date.

Sakura grabbed the raven and started dragging him from the room, as he passed through the door he could hear the remaining two talk.

"Jealous? My date's hotter," Neji asked haughtily, but Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto's response as he was thrown into the back seat of the car.

--

Neji had a thing about driving. Everyone new it. If you were going anywhere with him he had to drive. His family would drive in their limo while he trailed them in his jaguar. He was a control freak like that. This time was no different.

What was odd was how Sasuke had ended up in the back with Sakura. Some how she had explained how it was improper for them to sit with their dates and that this was much better for appearances. _Seriously, this girl is on crack._

The conversation seemed to be going fine and the Uchiha was characteristically quiet during it. Sasuke had tried to flirt with the dobe a little the past two days, but the he hadn't really seemed to respond. Then suddenly he's complimenting him and talking about spanking him? _What the freak?_

Not that he minded, the flirting meant something. It had to, that wasn't a joke for others to see. As he thought about it, the flirting the first night of that week hadn't been for someone else's amusement either, but Naruto had a girlfriend. He obviously cared about her. Why else would he have been so nice as to give her extra tips? He had always been really nice to Sakura, finding her lost puppies and climbing dangerously tall trees for her cats. Sasuke was torn, it was wrong to flirt with Naruto. That idiot had made him love him more thank any other soul in this world. _Why am I so lame? There has to be away around this._

Itachi's words came back to him then. _"Sasuke, you are Uchiha. Act like it."_

Sasuke was Uchiha. That meant something. He was envied, he was a bastard, and he was hot. He was known as 'sex on legs' and, dammit, that meant he could turn any straight guy gay. Naruto's mind may not have realized it yet, but Sasuke knew that Naruto's body had already started to crave for him, probably always had. The most recent girlfriend shall be damned! That was no longer going to keep him from stealing away the blonde. He was Uchiha and that meant he always got what he wanted.

--


	13. Eat my dust

Miss MayIFall another fabulous job of proofing. ::Gives gold star::

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Sasuke is a fairy in this fic.. yes that means gay… and I will only write him as liking one certain loud mouth.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

The chess game had officially begun. Each member on this double date seemed to have an objective, except for the oblivious blond. Sasuke spotted Neji giving the restaurant hostess an extra careful hand shake and then leaning in to day something to her.

Despite the reservation, the group still had to wait a few moments. Sakura once again seemed to need to fix her hair. This time she dragged Sasuke with her to the bathroom.

"You know girls don't have to go in packs," He had been using his girl voice to always speak to Sakura. Neji laughed at it each time this no exception, especially considering the subject.

"But Sariah I need your help."

"Just go man." Naruto jeered.

"Hn." He responded quietly so that only the other boys heard him. Sakura went into a stall and did things Sasuke tried to block out.

He stood by the counter ignoring the girl washing her hands until he realized that it was the hostess. This was just the opportunity he needed to turn things to his advantage. He caught her eye in the mirror.

Putting one finger to his mouth implying that they needed to be quiet he asked, "So, what special request did my date make?"

"Just wanted a booth and to be next to you."

Sasuke pulled out a large bill from his purse and placed it into the girl's hand.

"Well make sure it's a round one and that I end up sitting next to the blonde."

The girl looked at the bill and smiled. "Sure thing, sugar."

--

Neji's face easily read of disapproval when the waiter showed them to their seats. Naruto and Sakura seemed fine with it and only Sasuke really understood why the long hair brunet was upset. Not only was Sasuke sitting next to the blond, but he had paid to do it. _Next time you need to be more specific on what kind of booth you want. One point for me._ Sasuke very purposely sat wedged up against the boy to his left, while avoiding the one to his right.

"Want to tell us if it's true that the girl's bathroom is better." The blond stated rather than asked.

"Well I didn't go to the _boy's_ bathroom, so I can't be sure, but the waiting room with the couches was pretty nice.

"Aw, not fair." The blond whimpered.

The conversation was dead for but a moment.

"Sas-" Neji started but was interrupted as Sakura decided to speak up.

"Sariah, have you ever had escargot?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to teach me how to eat it. I want to try it."

"It's not hard. You should be able to figure it out by yourself."

"What's escargot?" Naruto asked.

"How about you get it and well tell you after you've decided if it's good or not."

"As long as it's not testicles, I wouldn't touch those."

Sasuke turned his head completely to whisper into Naruto's ear, "Not even mine?"

The blonde's face went red. "So, ramen it is then." He laughed nervously and tried to put his hand behind his head, but in the crowded space his arm got caught causing the back of his hand to clumsily hit into Sasuke chest and then falling onto his lap.

"Guess it's not a problem." Sasuke enjoyed the moment before the hand retrieved to its owner's space.

"What's not a problem?" Neji interjected. Sasuke's head finally turned to his obviously displeased date.

"Just that I'm sure they could make something like ramen here."

"Well I think that's a waste of the cook's talent. Wouldn't you agree, Sariah?" Sakura forced into the conversation.

Sasuke's attention turned to the pesky pink head and simply stated, "No, I think it sounds divine. I'll get it too."

_Ah, I hate ramen. Why do I always end up eating ramen when Naruto is around?_

--

Their chosen dishes arrived. The waiter had insisted that they did not serve ramen, but Neji whispered to the man and out of the kitchen; two bowls of ramen were produced.

Out of all the people at the table, Neji seemed the most graceful as he ate. Despite Sasuke's indifference towards the guy, if he had to pick basic on table manners and demeanor the pale-eyed man would have his heart.

The actual person in possession of his heart was slurping down his noodles. It was slightly enticing to watch, but only cause Sasuke wanted his body to be slurped by those lips. If he hadn't, the view of the blond would be considered quite appalling.

Sakura was certainly the most amusing to watch as she tried to crack the shells. One had slipped out and hit her in the eye.

"Sariah, help me," She whined.

"You really should learn to do thing on your own, you're only going to end up holding people back."

"Come on, Sariah. Just help her she is trying." Naruto insisted.

He 'hn-ed' to himself. The plate was passed over and Sasuke skillfully cracked all the shells. When he was done he took one onto his fork and ate half of it.

"Hmmm buttery. Want a bite, dobe."

"No way, bastard, am I eating something when I don't know what it is."

His hand was grabbed from behind and the fork elegantly carried to the awaiting pink lips.

"Delicious," He was pulled further over to his right causing the direct contact between him and Naruto to stop.

Sasuke missed the warmth immediately and more so when he heard his date whisper, "Just like you." His eyes widened and uncontrollably locked with Neji's. His wrist being tugged on a little more until his lips were only millimeters away from being ravished. He brought his other hand to the man's chest just in time and pushed off, producing a safe space between them.

Before Neji had his chance to counter the move a loud voice sounded, "Hey!"

Sasuke's hand was released as Neji peeked around him. When Sasuke finally got enough balance to turn himself around, he saw a very upset Sakura whose dinner was nearly finished by the blonde.

"These are good. I don't care what they are; I like 'em," he declared.

--

Their next stop was a movie. Nothing seemed overly appealing to the guys, but Sakura was dead set on seeing Defiantly Maybe.

Seating became another mini battle. At one point they even discussed the arrangement to go as Sariah, Sakura, Neji, Naruto just so that no one would be happy. They finally concluded on Neji, Sariah, Naruto, Sakura. Though, both Neji and Sakura had highly objected.

Sitting in such a calm boring environment finally caught up to Sasuke. He hadn't notice how tired he was during dinner, but staying up so late the night before was finally showing its results. His head felt like a dead weight wanting to fall towards his chest. He felt a gentle hand lean his head over to a shoulder when a second hand interjected and took him the other way. Too tired to even notice whose shoulder he ended up on he slept through the rest of the movie.

Sasuke felt his right arm being pulled on while his other side was being locked into place by another arm.

"Come on it's over." Naruto spoke directly to Sasuke.

"You and Sakura go. We'll meet you out there." Neji calmly replied.

Sasuke suddenly felt really awake. He lifted his head up and slipped out of the Hyuuga's arm. Naruto, however, had not let up on his pull. Once released, Sasuke shot up straight into the blonde's chest. He looked up past the rock hard abs. A hand gripped his head to help him look up all the way into the dimly-like sapphire eyes.

"You okay?" Naruto spoke softly.

He was quickly torn away though and into another chest.

"Wouldn't need to ask if you weren't so rude," Sasuke pushed himself from Neji.

"I'm fine. Can we go now? Where are we going anyways?" Sasuke said.

The three looked over to Sakura.

"We're all going to Naruto's dad's club," she said.

"No."

"Pleeeeeease, can we go to Jiraiya's club? You promised we could go when the school year started." She batted her eyes and gave a cute smile while turning her chin into her chest and swaying a little.

"Why do you want to go to my dad's club? That's where he gets all his porn inspiration from. You really want to inspire porn?"

She pouted to her date and fluttered her eyes some more.

"Fine, but if Kakashi suddenly shows up with a book about us, I'm killing you."

--

Thanks you for all your reviews. I'm so surprised how many I'm getting since I'm so new at this. ::Gold stars for everyone::


	14. Victory Dance

**Thanks to MayIfall this chapter has few errors and reads better than I type. He he he. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat dolls

Warning: This is yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. This section has some M. There is slightly more crude language than normal too.

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback_

_--_

Club Frog Legs wasn't exactly one for children. Naruto had to call his foster parent just so that the group could get in. When they arrived, Jiraiya had been waiting for them with a giant stamp and two smaller ones. He didn't bother just stamping their hands but put the large ones right on each of their foreheads. The group walked into the club looking at the black stamps on each others' foreheads which read **'UNDERAGE.' **On each of their right hands read, **'JAIL BAIT' **while the left read **'GIVE ALCOHOL AND DIE**.**' **No goody-goody bar tender would be giving them alcohol tonight, but Sasuke wasn't so sure if a sex offender would really be scared off by the stamp.

They had all settled around a table. Naruto had been know since the sixth grade dance to be a total spaz on the dance floor. No person in their right mind would ask him to dance. Neji on the other hand, had once again shown his superior form and grace at that dance. However, neither were budging from their spots.

Only Sakura seemed really excited about the whole idea.

"Come on let's dance," she tugged a little at Naruto's sleeve.

"I don't know. I think I'll sit this one out."

Sasuke caught Naruto glaring into Neji's eyes.

Sakura next went over to Neji. "Hey handsome, care to take this hotty for a spin?"

He looked up to her and said, "Not interested."

Finally Sakura grabbed at Sasuke unexpectedly. The strong grip on his arm force him up just to relieve the pain.

"Well, if dancing with me isn't enough, then maybe one of you is man enough to join us." She laughed as she walked away keeping a death grip on Sasuke's upper arm.

--

They were 'dancing' in a far of corner. Sasuke moved his hips a little side to side, but wasn't really feeling a strong need to dance since Sakura was but a foot in front of him.

"I'm sure you can dance better than that," Sakura grabbed his hands and put them up in the air and tried moving him like a puppet to her liking, but Sasuke refused to make any large or seductive motions.

"I didn't realize how shy you are; everything makes sense now." She shouted over the music to him.

"What do you mean by that? Besides you've only known me for a week!"

"What?"

"You've only known me for a week." She nodded her head.

"Forget it."

She moved in closer trailing her hands down Sasuke's arms until they rested on his hips.

"Try moving your hips to the rhythm," she instructed.

This was really starting to aggravate him.He knew how to dance, he was amazing at that subject, he just didn't want to show Sakura. _What a waste of time._

A couple more songs passed and Sakura made no further progress in loosening up the raven.

"Let's go back." He shouted to her. However as he stopped to move, he found that the others must have been watching them for some time. Sasuke started to blush.

"Finally, I thought I was going to be stuck with no rhythm here all night," she muttered.

Neji began walking towards his prey but was cut off by the pink-haired terror, "Come on, I want to get a few good dances in at least."

She drug him into the crowd and as far as Sasuke was concerned that meant he and Naruto were alone, just alone in a really packed crowd of people.

"Great, my girlfriend won't dance with me."

"Hn. You know your reputation."

"Well I guess it's back to the table."

Sasuke seize his wrist, "I'll dance with you." He smiled at the blonde as his face lit up.

"You know the only reason I don't dance well is because I never had a partner."

"Then I guess you'll have to show Sakura what she missed out on."

The song switched over to a much slower pace than the previous. _A slow dance; perfect._

"It's a slow dance, Sasuke."

"So?"

"So, you're still a boy."

Sasuke stepped in close enough to smell his partner's cologne; his hair touched the wild locks of blond hair as he leaned closer. His lips ghosted over the other's ear, "I won't tell if you don't."

Tan hands wrapped around his slim waist. Sasuke brought his arms up to hold around his crush's neck and then leaned his head down onto the inviting chest as they started to rock with the slow beat of the music.

The words of the song melded together and in his nervousness he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey, dobe, that's really sweet that you would give Sakura some extra money in her tips."

_Danm. I hate myself. Why did I bring that up here?_

"What are you talking about? I've never done that."

Come to think of it, Sakura had put out a lot of money for her hair at the salon and twice that for the dress she wore tonight. Didn't really seem like she came from a poor family at all to Sasuke. _Did she lie to me?_

"So, Sakura's family isn't struggling with money?"

"Ha, no. But they cut her credit card limit to five hundred a month. The only reason she works is to pay for her clothes. Seriously, I don't think she can wear the same thing twice."

Their feet continued to rock back and forth and Sasuke felt Naruto's heart beat beneath his chest.

"Why do you like her then? She seems kind of shallow."

"I don't know, she's pretty hot. Guess you could see that too though. She's a pretty loyal friend I think, she's been Ino's friend since they were little. I've never seen them fight.

_Yeah, __**you've**__ never seen it. You're so oblivious sometimes. _

"I guess she's pretty capable person too. It's one thing to work because you'd have to than when you don't. It's admirable, especially with her grades."

"Why do you work? Doesn't this place bring in enough money for you and Jiraiya?"

"Nah. This only opened a year ago. He's in a big debt from the opening. This was one of his dreams, and if you don't fulfill your dreams, then your life isn't worth it."

Sasuke looked into the crystal eyes to see his reflection. _You're my dream. _He closed his eyes as he saw the other move a bit, but nothing happened. That song ended along with Sasuke's hope for a kiss.

He opened them again to see the blonde had moved fairly far away. Sasuke also spotted the pink hair in the crowd in line with the blond, she obviously thought the simple dance he and Naruto had was beneath her.

"Hn." _I'll show you what you're missing out on._

The new song had a sensual beat to it. He had heard it before and laughed a little.

"**Oooo baby. Ladies. Fellas. Are you ready? Let's do it."**

The sound alone was turning Sasuke on while looking at Naruto and the blond had noticed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**Oooo. Baby. Ahhhh." **

"Time to teach that girl of yours a lesson."

Sasuke flicked his hand out at Naruto pointing towards him while singing along.

"**I know you like me. (I know you like me.)"**

He turned his hand palm up moving his index finger signaling to the blond to approach him.

"**I know you do. (I know you do.)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you."**

Sasuke grasped on to the blond's waist and started to grind his against Naruto's, moving with the beat.

**  
"And I know you want it. (I know you want it.)  
It's easy to see. (It's easy to see.)" **

He stepped up his beat and moved in completely, making their chests rub against each other.

**  
"And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me."**

Finally he threaded his right leg in between the dark blue jeans, making it so that he could slide his leg up the sex god's. Sasuke rubbed his hands onto the blonde's chest while tan hands came to clench onto his hips.

As the chorus went on the pair rocked back and forth, then side to side. Naruto hissed at the pleasure he was receiving.

"Sasuke maybe we should…mmm, stop?"

"Afraid?" Sasuke knew he could rile the blonde into anything if he went after his ego.

"No."

"Prove it."

"**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha"**

Sasuke raise his arms up and let the blond trace his sides while causing the pair to roll their hips around.

"**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)   
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care   
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share"**

Naruto bent down and up a little causing the raven to start ride his leg. His once roaming hands clasped on to the rusty shirt to stay standing. Naruto moved one hands up from the rocking hips and onto the other's back while moving the other down to a firm cheek to stabilize his panting partner.

"**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha , baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha"**

With the slight change in beat, the chorus stopped and Sasuke pulled himself just enough to turn in the encompassing muscular arms. He drove his back flush against the other. Bending his knees in beat to the music shoving his ass into the other's groin as he rose each time earning him a moan. His mind wasn't very clear anymore, but he could tell that Naruto was a big boy.

"**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind"**

Naruto started to bend with him such that they were having clothed sex. Nothing but the fabric was stopping Naruto's manhood from delving into the wanting raven. Sasuke raised his arms up grabbing behind the blond completely, opening his front up to be explored by wandering tan hands.

"**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind"**

A hand on Sasuke's thighs pulled up the soft black silky material hiding his softer skin underneath. As the hand touched him he released a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. He could hardly see through his own lust-glazed eyes, but he could feel everything that was being done to him. The other hand drove him nearly over the edge as it traveled down from his stomach taking a place over his hard shaft which was hardly hidden from the thin black material.

"**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)   
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me"**

The song was quickly coming to an end but Naruto continued to rocked up uncontrollably hitting Sasuke's tight ass, tan hands moved in sync. Sasuke tried turning his head into the blond as much as he could to muffle his cries, but couldn't quite make it.

**  
"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha"**

The song stopped. Their hips slowly came to a halt.

"Bathroom now." The blond demanded.

However, as they were crashing their way through the crowd their companions blocked the path to the sanctuary.

"My turn." Neji declared.

He reached out for the raven, but Sasuke avoided the grip and declared, "I have to pee really bad." With that, Sasuke ran off to the bathroom.

--

Sasuke leaned over a sink trying to catch his breath. The door opened quickly after him and he look to see who it was. Why Sakura, instead of the blond, follow him in he didn't know. Easpecially since he had gone into the men's bathroom like he was supposed too.

She quickly walked over to him.

"Sasuke."

"You knew?"

"I am pretty smart. Like I also know how you feel about me." She said in what Sasuke amused to be her seductive voice. He stepped back from her until the wall was directly behind him.

"I like you too," She brought her hand up and started walking it up his stomach.

"You should leave before someone comes in." He said in a panic.

"Or maybe we should take this to the girl's room?"

"Sakura, I-"

Her hand swiftly went down much lower than it should. The light fabric from the dress still didn't hide his erection.

"I made you hard pretty fast I see, I want you too Sasuke. Seeing you with Naruto made me so jealous. All you had to do was ask me be yours. I'm sorry. I didn't wait for you." She grabbed Sasuke by his arms and kissed him roughly.

The bathroom door open. She pulled away at the noise but stayed facing him. _I'll have to thank whoever just saved me._

"If you don't mind we need some privacy," the misled girl shouted out and she started to lean back in. One of the stall doors slammed open. He pushed the girl off him to see Naruto running out of the bathroom.

"I HATE YOU!" The raven shouted back to her as he ran out of the bathroom following the blond.

--


	15. The ball game

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. MayIFall

I love your reviews too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This chapter has harsher language than most of the previous ones.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_--_

Sasuke ran after Naruto. The crowd made it fairly hard to follow, but he swerved and side stepped each person. Thanks to all the b-ball practice it wasn't too hard of a task, just more time consuming than a straight line. Unfortunately, Naruto also had amazing foot work. Sasuke could see the boy constantly but knew it would be a problem the second Naruto went behind the bar.

When Sasuke got to the bar he lifted up the latch keeping the normal folk out, the bartender immediately stopped what he was doing and approached the raven.

"Hey get out of here kid, you're not allowed back here."

Sasuke read the bar tender's tag, "Look, _Justin_, if you like your job you're not going to stop me." Sasuke glared at him in a way that only Uchiha's could manage. Justin seemed to freeze under the glare. Sasuke proceeded to the back, but was stopped by a large man with a white mane.

"Out now; you and your whole group."

"I'm not leaving 'til I see Naruto."

"HAHAHA!" he laughed dryly, "You think you all can leave my boy in tears and I'm not going to do something about it?"

Sasuke glared again. However, this man was different than the bartender. He had a spirit about him that stood like a mountain. "Out, Uchiha, no amount of glaring, pouting, or promises of women will get you your way tonight."

_Damn, I knew that was his weak point too. _Sasuke continued to glare until a pale hand not belonging to him touched his shoulder. He turned his glare away from the David Bowie wannabe to see his date.

"Sasuke, let's go. I'm bored with this place. Where are Sakura and Naruto?" Neji questioned.

"Hn."

Sasuke swiped the hand from his should in a violent manner.

He could hear Jiraiya start on the Hyuuga about calling his club boring. Sasuke flipped out his phone to call a cab.

--

The raven walked darkly into his parent's house. How could that bitch have screwed things up so much? She was always in the way. Whether it was pushing herself on the blonde or pushing herself on him, she was a pest.

He didn't really notice the other presence in the room until he heard a voice.

"So?" Itachi asked

Sasuke turned his focus to the other raven, show casing a famous Uchiha glare to the intruder, "So what?"

"So how'd it go?" Itachi spoke in a teasing voice.

"Well, Sakura's a bitch, Neji's a pervert, and Naruto's mad at me. How do you think it went?" Sasuke's voice lowered, uncontrolled with anger.

"That's my little brother. Go get 'em tiger," Itachi jeered once more at his hopelessly angered younger brother.

"I'm killing you in your sleep tonight."

--

Sasuke was exhausted, totally spent, the night had been exhilarating, so many ups and downs, which is why the raven laid wide awake in his bed. They were so close. Naruto was clearly turned on. Ready to take it further; but how far? Was it because he was dressed like a girl? Or was it just himself? There were many questions and few answers. Nothing could be resolved at the moment, which just made the raven all the more riled up.

--

Jumbled images crossed through his mind, he was dancing yet lying still. Climbing a mountain and drowning under water at the same time. Sleep was shallow that night, his mind still not wanting to rest.

He stood in the hallway of his house. It was familiar yet strange. Neji came up to him.

"I'll show you where to look."

"Hn."

They walked for a while. The hallways were longer than normal. His mother stood in the kitchen, cutting something. His guide, Itachi, pointed to the bed next to the counter. Naruto and Sakura lie there together giggling. Anger dwelt within his heart, until the baby blue eyes looked at him.

"Bitch," The blonde spat out with anger.

Sasuke woke with a start. He sat straight up. His heart raced. He needed to fix things with Naruto and fast. He got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sasuke heard the sound of his dad's voice.

There was only one person in the world that could tell him what to do and that was his father.

--

He sat through meeting after meeting. Itachi sat next to him. It was a ritual the two had. Itachi had been granted the ability to ask questions during meetings after high school graduation, but was yet allowed to make any suggests or decisions for the company during a meeting.

Uchiha Enterprises would be passed down to the boys, but not before rigorous training in how to be a brutal businessman. Part of that training was to know everything about the company, which for now meant listening to what was going on in the company. Thankfully the meetings where only every other week, but Sasuke knew that if he did take up the business as planned, it would rule his life.

--

It was already 5:30 pm, not exactly the time he had wanted to go see Naruto. That is if the blonde would even see him. He didn't even know if he would still be home. Only 3 hours remained until the team was to compile at the inner city court.

With permission to leave Uchiha Corporate building, he went directly down to his car. He was followed by Itachi though.

"What?" He sneered to his older brother.

"One last thing you need to do. Bring this to Neji." Sasuke took the yellow envelope which was handed to him.

Itachi left immediately to his own car and drove off. Sasuke wanted to open the enveloped, but dared not to. Then again, he was all alone. _But a ripped envelope would be obvious and Neji would probably tell Itachi. Hn, whatever. _

He opened the envelope. He looked inside, shook it, but nothing came out. It was empty.

_--_

Sasuke didn't really know where to go. He couldn't go home because Itachi would know he hadn't delivered the envelope, he was too nervous to show up at Naruto's, so he went down to the only place he could think of, the basketball court. He walked through the caged area. In a few hours the rest of the team would show up.

He walked over to one of the sides. An old ball was there. It was faded and withered being left outside for so long. He'd seen it before, usually he wouldn't want to touch it. No one did. In all his time at the court he never saw anyone pick this ball up. It was almost an unspoken rule not to play with it.

It was old, it was rejected, and never really new a home. He didn't have his own ball at the moment and then some how Sasuke saw value in it. With no one around to see he dared to pick it up.

To his surprise the ball still had a lot of bounce left in it. He touched the grains. _At one point this was a good ball. _It still could be, though it had been neglected and mistreated the ball was still something he wanted. Though it didn't have the grip of the balls he usually played with it felt good in his hands, like it belonged to him, and neither of them knew it before.

He played with it for a straight half hour. He would chase it down when it bounced off at weird angle has if it had been the best ball he had ever played with. His hands were dirty, and sweat dripped down his face, but he didn't know, nor did he hear the sounds around him, he lifted his hands up for another shot. The ball had is quirks, from the wear but Sasuke could just feel them after a while and started sinking the ball every time. The ball left his hands once more and he heard the sounds of chain jiggling as it rushed though the metal net.

"I can't believe you would touch that."

The ball hit the ground making its characteristic sound a few times and then rolled back to the fence. Sasuke looked down at his hands and saw the dirt, felt how his heart raced. He didn't care. If everyone else rejected it he wanted it.

"It's pretty good actually, just give it a slight right spin and in sinks every time. You arrived early, Gaara." Sasuke finally turned around to see the red head.

"I'm just anxious for tonight's slaughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, we play off the old team."

"Whose slaughter are you planning ours or theirs?" There was a silence for a while. Gaara wasn't known to be one of many words, but neither was Sasuke. Neither minded silence, but at the moment Gaara's mere presences made the situation feel unnerving.

"You look like you haven't slept, Gaara, something wrong?"

"Do you like him?"

_Naruto. How? _Sasuke felt his stomach flip over. Would he be accepted? "Was it that obvious? I thought no one knew."

"Quite frankly, I don't really care. Neji belongs to me whether or not he wants to or not."

_WHAT! NEJI??? Huh? Oh so he don't know. Well that's good. Oh my gosh, Gaara is gay to. _Confusion, turmoil, fear, relief, doubt, sadism, relief, confusion all ran through Sasuke head, but his express never changed from a cool exterior.

"Hn. Thanks for clarifying who you were talking about finally. This is actually convenient for me. I was supposed to deliver something to him, but seeing how you'd want to see him anyways I'll let you do it. As a bonus I'll keep your little secret." Sasuke started to walk to his car.

"You can play your cool little game Sasuke, but you thought I was talking about whom ever you do like, and from the sound of it, it's a guy. I don't care if people know that I like Neji, but seems like you're pretty worried."

"Hn. Don't bet on it Sandman." _I just don't want him to freak out. Naruto why are you being so confusing? What you think I'm worried about my parents? Ha, they practically broke down and cried when Itachi and Sasori told them they weren't going to work out. Ah, I miss Sasori._

Sasuke opened the door to his car and handed Gaara the envelope.

"It's open."

"So?"

"So there's nothing in it."

"So ask Itachi why he wants it delivered then. I was just the messenger, but now you are."

_--_

Sasuke finally went home. Took a hot shower and went to his room to get dressed. Itachi had laid out a Konoha high cheer leader outfit.

"No fuckin' way, Itachi! I'm going to kill you." Sasuke ran down the hall and banged on the door. "ITACHI!"

His older brother calmly opened the door. "Yes?" he asked casually leaning against the door frame.

"What is this?" Sasuke shoved the purple and white material into Itachi's face.

"It's what you're going to wear tonight. Appropriate seeing as Naruto likes cheerleaders so much, don't you think. Plus, you need something athletic to play in."

"The tasks are done Itachi. I didn't wear a skirt to the meeting this morning."

"Only because of our father. Now be a good little sister, or no kissing the blonde."

"You suck so much."

--

The street court which was packed only a few weeks ago was now filled only with the ten members of the current team and the older member which were present at Neji's party the previous week. Plus one extra addition. _Sasori! _Sasuke smiled inside. He was glad that redhead was here. _If only Itachi and Sasori could have worked out there differences. _As it was Deidara stood next to him. That was one blonde the Uchiha ravens didn't really care for.

Naruto had yet to show up.

--

Only once had the new members beaten the old member. That was when Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Pain, Zetsu, Kakuza, Hidan, Tobi, and of course Itachi had been initiated. Six of which were now here to be their opponents. The remaining of their team would be the two current members which had already passed through the torture week, Naruto and Neji making it an even eight to each team.

The night grew silent. The teams had finished warming up and stretching. Strategies were discussed and elected coaches decided on. This was their only unofficial official game, and for Konoha high's current team, the only time they might lose.

Gaara cracked his knuckles, his green eyes glinted with blood red in the pale lights of the court. Kiba ruffled his already wild hair. Lee took off some weights he had hidden behind orange leg warmers for his 24-7 training. Shino calm his nerve by talking with a small beetle he had found in the court. Shikamaru sat again the chain linked fence with his eyes closed muttering troublesome over and over. Choji ate his fourth energy bar.

Sasuke stood staring at the approaching figure. The bright blonde locks could be seen from far away. Sasuke's stomach seemed to be nesting a cavern full of bats, not just butterflies.

Naruto finally entered onto the court. "Heh, miss me? Sorry I'm late; had to get my ball cleaned up."

The two teams stared each other down anxious to begin. Naruto walked to the center of them lowering the ball in front of him. He looked at the five current players for each team. Eagerness stirred in all their eyes. The tan hand swung the ball up into the air and the game began.

Choji grabbed the ball and quickly passed it to Sasuke and he dribbled it down the court.

Sasuke felt the material of the ball. No other ball felt like that one. It was rough and smooth at the same time, hearty, sturdy, and soft. It was the exact same one he had bonded with only an hour before.

--


	16. Instant replay

Thanks to MayIFall for proofing this chapter. Once again she's totally awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language. 

Reminder for those of you who haven't read the first chapter in ages.

Itachi 19/20ish 2nd year of colledge

Sasori 22ish

Naruto 17/18ish senior

Sasuke 16ish Sophomore 

So this was q quick post, but it might be a little while for the next one, then again it might not, never know. :)

_Sasuke's thoughts, or flashback(warning fluffy flashback ahead) _

'_Sasuke's thoughts in a flashback'_

--

The ball left Sasuke's hand. It flew straight over his brother's head and curved perfectly down into the basket. 

It was still early in the game. Naruto was playing the role of referee at the moment. A whistle was blown. 

"FOUL, Sasuke."

"How can I foul when I'm making the shot?"

"You just did."

"We need a nonbiased ref, you're just…" _mad at me for getting accosted by Sakura_, "trying to make it easier for your team to win." 

"ARE NOT!"

Sasuke walked up closer to Naruto and hovered over his ear. "Personal things don't belong on the court."

Naruto shoved him back.

"Boys, boys, boys. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think my little sister might be right, you made an unfair call. Now, how about a new ref?"

Itachi took the whistle from Naruto who took Sasuke's brother's place on the opposing team. 

They ran up the court. The ball was quickly given to Naruto who slammed the ball into the basket. 

Lee took the ball behind the line and passed it back in. It went from Lee to Shino and Shino to Sasuke and from Sasuke to nobody because he was suddenly tackled to the ground. The whistle blew and the mauling blonde was jerked away from him.

"Naruto, foul and to the sidelines now." Itachi snarled in a deadly voice. 

Naruto angrily stormed off to the side as Sasori took his place. Sasuke noticed a small touch as he passed Itachi onto the court. His eye flashed to Deidara who seemed to have missed it and then looked back to his desire blonde who was clearly sending him waves of hate.

Naruto, pleaded to be let back on the court, but Itachi refused to let him play in his current mind set. So he stood off to the side switching between murderous glares and demeaning catcall to Sasuke.

"Emo boy can't handle a basketball cause he sits at home crying all day."

"Raw, raw, raw. Who don't we appreciate? Sasuke, Sasuke. FAAAIL, Sasuke!"

--

The previous years' team members were certainly still talented. Though they hadn't played together for two or more years, many were now on college teams. They also still knew each other well, they played flawlessly, each knew the others' strengths and weaknesses. But this year's team wasn't anything to laugh about. Sasuke quietly revealed to the team the quirks he had learned about the ball. He played as hard as he could despite Naruto's constant degradation. 

The score wasn't good for them, but it wasn't hopeless either as they finished off the first half of their game.

--

The boys stood around catching their breath.

"Now, now, now. Make him do it now. Please Itachi!" Sasori whined.

"Well I guess we need some halftime entertainment."

Neji stood up at that moment. "It would seem the time has come to check up that everyone completed their task or take the consequences there of."

"Kiba?" 

"Done. Done. And WOOF." Announced Deidara for him.

"Good boy."

"Gaara?" 

"All done with deadly accuracy…let's see that chicken dance though." Mocked Hidan.

Gaara stared at him with piercing eyes. He has had enough chicken walk. But when he found Hidan, Sasori and Itachi glaring down at him he compiled and gave the best rendition of a chicken dance as he could to the glee of the watchers.

"Lee?"

"All Done Mrs. Hyuuga. I am most sorry for speaking for myself but I could not help it." 

"Not a problem, Lee." Naruto muttered. 

"Shino?"

"Most disgustingly finished. I don't want to have to watch anyone ever eat a bug again." Stated the strangely faced Kisame.

"Shikamaru, I suppose I should answer for you. Well done, and great picture skills, Gaara."

"I want to see!" exclaimed Sasori.

"Choji? Well we all know that you were quite successful. I can't believe you got free lunches all next week."

"And finally but not least. Sasuke?"

"How about we just get back to the cheating-lame-game and then we can all just go home?"

"Cheating? Like you're the one to talk about cheating, Sasuke," Naruto got up from the ground and started over to him.

"Ah, it would seem time for me to intervene again. And to answer Neji's question, Sasuke still has one task left."

Neji seemed ready to step forward. His shoulder was suddenly stopped by a green-eyed monster whose lips could be easily read from only Sasuke's position. "Don't you dare forget that you belong to me."

Not that Sasuke really cared at the moment. He was too engrossed in Naruto's accusations. "I've never cheated. Not at school, not at basketball, and not…." Sasuke looked away. "Look it's just not fair we're using a whacked up ball that you own for this game. I'm sure some one else must have a newer one."

"Well since you two seemed to be getting on so well, how about you kiss and make up?"

Sasuke suddenly was pulled back out of his Naruto tunnel vision. _Now? He wants us to kiss now; when Naruto's mad at me? while I'm frustrated with him? _

Naruta didn't seem so pleased. "No freak'n way AM I I kissing that pretender." Naruto started to run out of the court, and Sasuke followed.

"Just go back to playing, you really should have the advantage anyways, Sasuke, that ball was yours first." 

_You suck a lot Itachi, a lot._

--Flashback time! Woot--

_Sasuke trailed behind his brother. He wasn't allowed to go down to the court by himself. Though the Uchihas were known for their scowls, it was Sasuke's perfected pout that always got him permission to go with Itachi. _

_Once there, he wouldn't be allowed to play either, but it was better that staying at home. He had a cool new ball that he would dribble up and down the side of the court imagining he was on the Kohona high team. _

_His brother was only 11, but the junior team already invited him to play with them. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he was only 7. Itachi also had been lucky with an early growth spurt. He watched the boys in awe for a moment. A redhead swished past his brother looking back to Itachi, he carelessly flung the ball towards the net. The whole group stopped for a moment to watch the ball. Sasori's skill was none short of magical. Some believed that he had invisible strings controlling the ball. Whooosh. The ball went through the net not even hitting the rim._

_Sasuke fo got the ball in his hands for a moment as he went to clap his hands. He noticed the ball dropping from his hand immediately. It bounced and rolled straight down to the court door, out on to the side walk and continued down the hill. Sasuke took off after it not thinking of how much trouble he would latter get in once Itachi realized he was missing. _

_The ball rolled and Sasuke ran and ran to chased it down, the ball rolled one way then and another crossed the street and finally stopped when it ran out of energy. The little raven picked it up; happy to not have lost it. _

_He bounced it in his hands a few times and then looked around. 'Where am I?' There were several stores around, some nice climbable trees, and not a thing he has seen before. _

_The boy stepped inside the closet store and wandered up to the counter. There seemed to be a lot of videos on the selves of scantily clad men and women. He walked up to the counter and a man with wild locks of white hair stepped out from behind a red curtain._

"_Um, sir, could you tell me how to get back to the basketball court?" Sasuke gave his best pout._

"_Who in the world let you in here? Out now. Scat you hear me kid?" _

"_But I'm lost."_

"_Hahaha. You certainly are lost if you're in here. NOW OUT!" _

_The man yelled at him. At super cute pouting Sasuke! How had this happened? An Uchiha always got what they wanted. It suddenly dawned on the little Uchiha what had happened. He knew that pouting worked on his family, but it must have because they had all mastered the glare. He was supposed to know it by now. He'd seen his father, brother, and even mother on occasion get anything they wanted once they glared. 'That's it. I'll just glare him down. Then that crazy old man will tell me how to get back to the court.'_

_Sasuke looked at himself in the glass windows of the store. He gave his best glare, but somehow he knew he just looked cute. 'Ah stop it. You have to be mean, and ruthless, not cute.' _

_So he stared into the reflection. He would crinkle his nose, lift his eyebrows, scrunch his lips until he found just the right mix that he knew he look absolutely solid in his resolve._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Glaring"_

"_Why?"_

_Sasuke turned to the boy asking him questions. He almost felt like smiling just from seeing him. Like an angel had been sent from god to help him. The boy had the lightest blond locks and the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life. Though his clothes seemed a little dirty and old. _

"_Because glaring is what Uchihas do best; not pout."_

"_Hmmmm…what do you think Uzumakis do best?"_

"_What's an Uzumaki?"_

"_Me. I'm Naruto Uzamaki."_

"_I think they must smile best," with that Naruto gave him an even bigger smile. _

_The raven turned back to the window to practice glaring some more, but was distracted from Naruto practicing smiling in it and the raven let a smile slip. He wasn't supposed to smile, Uchiha's were stoic, but some how it was alright to smile for the blonde angel. _

"_Hey," Sasuke just realized that the boy could help him, "do you know where the basket ball court is?"_

"_Sure, it's pretty close to the orphanage."_

"_What's an orphanage?" The pale boy asked._

"_Oh, it's where I live. It's where kids that don't have parents stay." _

_The two made their way to the court. Sasuke walked with a certain grace that seemed eerie for a seven year old to possess. Naruto bounced all around him, back and forth and talked about everything his little mind could come up with. _

_They turned a corner and walked a bit further._

"_Here we are."_

"_Excuse me?" There was playground in front of them. It had a giant sand box with ten swings, a nice jungle gym that looked like a pirate ship and behind the whole thing a few basketball whoops._

"_Dobe, this isn't the court I meant."_

"_What's a dobe?"_

"_It's like an idiot, but worse."_

"_Hey, bastard, don't call me an idiot."_

"_Dobe, you're not supposed to swear. Bastard is a bad word."_

"_You just said it too, bastard."_

"_Hn. Well this still isn't the court I meant. The one I meant is enclosed in a metal fence and has streets all around it."_

"_Oh you mean the inner city court. I'm not allowed to go there." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, I'm just not supposed to, okay?"_

"_Can you take me there anyways?" Sasuke glared at the angel._

_Naruto laughed a bit. Which caused Sasuke to revert back to pouting._

"_Fine, fine, but only if you beat me in a game."_

"_Don't have time to play a game, my brother's probably really pissed off at me right now, and if I don't get there soon I'll never be allowed to go again."_

"_I knew it, I'm just better than you and your fancy ball."_

"_Hn. You're on, dobe."_

_--_

_The boys played a game to 5. Naruto wanted to play to 20 but Sasuke insisted that there wasn't enough time. Though, for Sasuke scoring 20 would have been easy. The score stood 4-0 in Sasuke's favor. His shot once more. Score! _

"_Take that dobe."_

"_Just get going." _

_--_

_Once they were on a block Sasuke recognized he didn't want to tell the blonde that he knew the rest of the way just incase he would leave. He had had a lot of fun with Naruto. Sasuke wasn't allowed a lot of friends, and though Itachi's friends would sometimes play with him on the court, they weren't really friends. Naruto was different. Naruto was just Sasuke's friend not a friend he borrowed from Itachi, and that made him special. _

_As they turned the block he sensed Naruto becoming suddenly tense. He looked a head to see some kids from his school and a few he didn't knowl. Most of them were in the same grade as Sasuke, but the girls were a year ahead of him. _

"_Uzumaki, we missed you, did you have some more pretend parents?" _

"_Hey, Naruto, Sakura here wants to be your guuurlfriend, but it looks like you already have one." _

'_Did they just imply that I'm his girlfriend?'_

"_Ha, like Naruto could ever live up to my standards. I'm going to marry a rich strong Uchiha, my Daddy always says so…Sasuke?" _

'_Sakura was always so annoying.' Their parents even insisted that the two were dating. Like he would want anything to do with a girl, yuck._

"_Sasuke, Kiba didn't mean anything by that, he didn't see you. Tell Sasuke you didn't mean it." The girl had a very mean sounding voice. _

"_Don't get so possessive of him, forehead."_

"_Be quite, pig!"_

"_FOREHEAD!"_

"_PIG!"_

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and ran as the girls drew the others attention to themselves. They stopped at the far corner of the court._

"_Why are they so mean to you?"_

"_Why are they so nice to you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Me neither."_

_Sasuke looked into the court. The guys were still just playing. Itachi didn't seem worried at all. 'Does he even care about me?'_

"_Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice smile with him. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can we play again some time?"_

"_Why? You're just going to lose."_

_Naruto got really angry at this. "Look bastard just because your family can afford to get you a ball so that you can practice doesn't mean you're better than me."_

"_I…" 'Can't afford?' Sasuke felt really sad. He didn't realize that there were people that didn't have everything they could possible want; that didn't even have simple things. He looked at Naruot's clothes again. _

"_Here," Sasuke stated, handing over his new ball._

"_I can't take your ball."_

"_Look; I don't want to play against you if you suck so just take it and practice."_

_Naruto looked down at the ball and gave a really big smile. This one was different than all the others Sasuke had seen. Though his other smiles were great this one was heart warming, it was more real. And suddenly he felt himself being embraced by the blonde and could help but smile once more. _

_-- _


	17. Running Downcourt

Thanks you MayIFall for being so cooroperative and reading this chappy more than once

Thanks you MayIFall for being so cooroperative and reading this chappy more than once. :Sqqqquuuuiiiishes you:

Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

--M-- for a little more NaruSasu goodness

Tonight the moon decided to share its light for a small raven as it flew through the streets of Kohona. The moon beamed with all its heart, but it could not shine without its sun as the raven could not live with out the fox it chased. Though the moon chased and chased the sun to gain its own warmth it could never quite reach it. The raven's heart shone straight tonight, and unlike the moon it would catch its sun.

Sasuke's ear filled with the sound of his beating heart. Sweat went unnoticed as his focus became more and more narrowed on his goal. The air was crisp and burned as he breathed in heavily. His legs turned to jelly from all the running, but he willed his feet to feel the hard grain of the pavement below. Moonlight illuminated his path to the only thing his eyes would see; blonde locks, strong arms, and those searing blue eyes.

"NARUTO!" He shouted for the hundredth time. He reached his hand out. _Just a little more._ He pushed his already fatigued muscles still further and reached out once more and just enough to grab a dark purple jersey. His hand clasped down, his will driving it to not let go as his legs collapse below him bringing both of them to the pavement.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Get off!" the blond pushed him off, but Sasuke refused to let go of the purple material. Naruto breathed in next to him heavily, convinced that his crush was to tired to continue running himself. He let go of the shirt. His hand felt weird with small creases of pain from releasing his vise-like grip.

Naruto finally stood. Sasuke looked to him for answers, for questions, but the teen refused to look at him. Instead he focused on something behind them. Curiosity got the better of the Uchiha to see what the other was gazing at and turned around.

Naruto stared into the window of an old closed porn store. Sasuke didn't want to scare him off so he stood slowly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Glaring."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't feel like smiling."

Sasuke didn't blame him. He believed that one of his friends had tried to steal the girl of his dreams. _Why can't I be the person of your dreams?_

Sasuke tried desperately to look into Naruto's eyes, but they only faced the glass. Sasuke looked at his opaque reflection in the same glass for a moment. He hated what he was wearing; a short skirt and ugly purple top. And worse Sakura was head cheerleader. He wanted to make the blond forget about her; about what had happened the night before.

He flickered his eyes over to Naruto's reflection. Blue eyes echoed back into Sasuke's. Red waves of hatred flowed through those eyes. Naruto was obviously at his ends. _What happened? He can't be that mad about her?_

"Hn."

"You chase me down and all you have to say is "hn"?! You're such a bastard!" Naruto took a swing at a surprised Sasuke, who stepped to the side just in time to miss the punch, but Naruto wouldn't stop his momentum and rammed into the pale athlete. Legs, arms, feet, elbows moved about as they landed firmly to the ground. Naruto had no intention of stopping yet. He immediately scrambled to get on top and started punching. Sasuke blocked his face which left his stomach to take the blows.

"Naruto, stop! NARUTO!" He bucked up and tossed the mad man of to the side. He sat for a moment to catch his breath watching his attacker stand up. He looked over to make sure he wasn't going to hit him any more--Naruto had started to walk away.

"Naruto…NARUTO! Don't leave!"

The mad teenager turned back, "Why don't you call your new girlfriend?"

Sasuke tried to stand but felt a little light headed and plopped back to the ground.

"She's not my girlfriend, idiot!"

"Right." came a sardonic reply. Sasuke could tell his enraged friend wanted to find answers and truth. The fury had subsided from the blue eyes, but resided ready to spark a white fire within if he had been lied to.

Sasuke he stood up and stumbled towards the one person he truly cared for. As he closed the few steps between him, the sides of his vision started to fail, his could barely think, but his will pushed him forward until he couldn't stand.

His knees trembled and finally gave out. He felt strong arms wrap around his torso before he hit the ground.

"Naruto?" He whispered. He could tell the other was completely uncomfortable by how stiff his posture was.

"You should call a cab or something."

"You should call a cab, you're the one that hit me."

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed my girlfriend." Malice still lingered strongly in the voice.

"I didn't, dumbass, she kissed me," Sasuke spat out and looked up into the other's eyes, "Naruto, I don't want Sakura…" His voice became shaky and unsure. _Now. I have to tell him now, _"I…I want to take her place."

Sasuke felt embarrassed, he wanted desperately to be accepted, to be loved back; his uncertainly almost over took him. He wanted so much to look down at the ground, but he was fixed by Naruto's gaze. Naruto's completely demeanor changed as he saw the anger revolve to confusion.

Before Naruto had a chance to step away, Sasuke clenched to the front off his jersey. Popping himself up onto his toes he leaned his head back just enough to be at the perfect angle when his lips met with the stunned blond. He held the lock for a long time until he renewed the kiss by moving his lips a little, unconsciously keeping it sweet and simple like his love. From the bottom of his toes a wave rushed through him, heightening all his senses.

The soft sounds of the street buzzed in his head. He could smell the husky scent that came off of Naruto. Oh, how he desired to bury his face into Naruto's neck and take in more of that addicting scent. He could feel the perfect fit their bodies made as he leaned in just a little more. Sasuke lightly let his tongue trace the soft supple lips he desperately wanted to ravish, but kissing him like this; right now, right here, at this very moment was enough. Never had he felt so content in his life. He had tasted Naruto; his Naruto.

If happiness had a taste he would call it Naruto. The other pulled back slowly from him creating a short distance between their faces. Sasuke stayed in place as he opened his closed eyes.

The blond was about let him go, but he stumbled back into to him. He wasn't sure if he was lightheaded from the fight or the kisses.

"Sasuke, I…I'm sorry I got mad at you."

He leaned his head up a bit and talked into Naruto's neck.

"I'll forgive you. Just…just tell me you _want_ me too."

Naruto hesitated.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"I don't know. I never really thought of you that way." Naruto's voice trailed off, dripping with the lie of the statement.

"Really," he asked in a husky voice. Sasuke's head started to clear up, despite the blood rushing down south from being so close to the man he would hopefully call lover. He moved his hand in little circles on the purple jersey covering the tan back of the sex god in front of him.

"What about when you saw me demonstrating my oral skills for Kakashi? Don't you want me to taste you?" He raised his face to rest against a warm cheek that got warmer as Naruto blushed.

"What about when you held me in the locker room, don't you want touch me?" Naruto's face started to radiate heat, and Sasuke move his mouth over to the reddened ear and clasped the bottom between his teeth and played with the tip on his tongue. Naruto's chest moved up and down against his in an unsteady pace. He released the ear and let his hand travel to Naruto's front and he whispered into his ear.

"What about when we danced? Don't you want to fuck me?" Sasuke moved his hand under the elastic of Naruto's gym shorts and boxers to discover a growing erection.

"Yes," The other breathed out.

Sasuke lightly stroked Naruto's manhood.

"I can't hear you."

"I-want-you!" Greedy lips crashed upon his again, lapping and sucking at his soft ones making Sasuke's head spin. Sasuke whined when the heat left his lips, but his ears burned with delight at the words coming from Naruto.

"I want to feel your mouth around me." Images of himself sucking Naruto's current hard on passed through his mind, and he felt his own cock throb at the idea.

He was suddenly picked up and pushed back until his back lay flushed against cold glass. Sasuke locked his legs around the Naruto. He moaned into the mouth covering his own while fastening the pace on the blond's leaking member.

"I want to touch you everywhere." Naruto's hand confidently slid up Sasuke's leg. Sasuke's breath hitched and couldn't restrain from panting as Naruto's hand found its way under the thin cloth covering his erection and started to slowly stroke him.

"Ah!" Sasuke's breathing kept in time with the adept hand. Naruto took advantage of the parted lips and thrust his tongue into the hot cavern. His own danced with Sasuke's. He tore away and looked straight into dazed black eyes, "I want to mark you as mine! I want to pound you relentlessly into the ground! I want to have you screaming for more!"

Naruto's head dove straight into the crook of Sasuke's neck which started to get thoroughly abused. Teeth nibbled at soft flesh, driving Sasuke up the wall with anticipation.

"God, Naruto, please…take me."

But it would be no avail at the moment. The sound of a car honking as it rushing through the street light reminded them that they were still outside. The two stopped. Sasuke was disappointed but at the same time he didn't really mind, he would prefer a more private place for their first time.

Sasuke removed his hand from within his boy's boxers. He smirked into those blue eyes as he licked off the precum he had received.

"That's gross."

"It came out of you, you shouldn't be so grossed out."

"Exactly why I am."

Sasuke leaned into the blonde and gave him a peck on the lips, though that wouldn't help extinguish his problem. He had to find a way to get rid of it _now_. He thought for a second and a certain person came to his mind. _Think of Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

"Well I'm ready to go back." Sasuke laced his hand into Naruto's and looked down to see the blond still had a raging hard on. "Just think of Sakura--I mean Rock Lee."

"I'm glad you were serious about not liking her."

They took a moment longer and started to walk back to the court.

The two already knew that they couldn't be a couple in front of the team, at least not yet, and stopped holding hands. The others had already started to play without them.

"Welcome back, boys. Naruto, sub for Sasori," Itachi yelled to the boys.

"Sorry, but it seems like I've been playing for the wrong team tonight. I'm team captain. I'll play with my team from here out."

The team welcomed him to the ranks, proud to be under his leadership this year. The ball was tipped and the game continued.


	18. For the Win

Special thanks to MayIfall for reading through and checking for badness

Special thanks to MayIfall for reading through and checking for badness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. It is rated M for later chapters. It would be rated PG to PG-13 for language.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

--

He reached high into the sky and jumped. He felt exhilarated, he'd never felt this good, and as the ball tried to pass over his head he made the unbelievably high jump to catch it.

"No way!" Sasori shouted.

"Show those old men what youth can do, Sasuke!" Lee yelled from the side lines.

His assigned defender was on him a moment later, but the ball had already slipped from his fingers straight into the boy's hands that were all over him not 20 minutes before. The blond ran down the court free of defenders and easily slammed the ball into the hoop.

"36 to 38," Sasuke told himself. _Two more baskets to go 2 minutes of play._

Deidara stepped out of the court boundaries and looked for someone to toss the ball too. Itachi was clearly open, but he hesitated and passed it to Kisame. Sasuke took a glance over to Naruto to see if he had seen the same thing. The blond winked at him. _Damn, what does that mean?  
_

All bodies moved down the court following the ball and then spread out into pairs. The pairs danced around as the ball exchanged hands, Kisame to Hidan back to Kisame. Kisame sprinted forward, but ran into a planted Kiba.

"Foul," yells a tired Zetsu.

The ball is reluctantly given over to the other team. The boys run down to the other side while Gaara slowly took the ball up the court. Neji was ready to pounce on the boy and Sasuke knew in more than one way as he backed up watching for any opportunity to steal the ball back.

Sasuke crossed behind Naruto for a brief moment while being chased by his guard Sasori. "Deidara won't pass the ball to Itachi, watch for it." The blond gave him no recognition, but one of the reasons Kohona High always won was their keen eyes and superior communication skills. The other team never sees the discussion of their weaknesses.

The ball flung in the air. Like a spider escapes a cat, Shino ran from the grasps of Hidan just touching the ball enough to guide it into the ground, slipping between Sasori's legs and straight into Sasuke's hands.

Some people get butterflies when they perform, some cold feet or hands, but when the ball enters into Sasuke's hands the world melts away. It was just him, the ball, and the hoop. His light feet spun around, keen eyes spotted his target and the motions of everything around him made sense for those few moments, he knew exactly how everyone would move and danced his feet between them straight to his spot, the spot on the court he never missed from. His hands floated up, the tips of his fingers spun the ball, and then it was out of his hands.

Fourteen eyes watched the ball rise and then curve down on its way to the orange loop. It ran itself around the rim, once, twice and then the air even held its breath while not even Sasuke's eyes could predict if it would fall in or out of the basket. _Please. Please._ He closed his eyes.

He felt a crude smack on his butt, "Good job, now open your eye's bastard, we're going to need you down court." A seductive voice teased him and he opened his eyes to blond locks running off. He followed suit down to the court, already missing out on the pass in and hurrahed to chase after Sasori.

From nowhere and everywhere he heard an eerie voice, "Itachi's only been passing to Sasori, be ready for it."

Neji held the ball and Gaara rode up on him almost enough to tip it from his hands. A rapid flick from the paled-eyed man's wrist backwards gave the redhead no opportunity to grab it though. It bounced once and twice and found its way into Kisame's hands. He bounced the ball twice and flung it far over into the air. Itachi's towering legs and long arms easy snapped it from the air, away from the tan hands that also wanted it. Those hands however were doing an outstanding job of being a pest to the other college-aged Uchiha. He could not get a good shot off. He loped around, but still found no luck and searched for his target, which was an easy opening.

The pale hands released the ball, realization of the mistake came upon the sender too late, has he saw his brother expectantly reach out for the ball as it left his hand. _Yes, Itachi this was a trap._ However in order for it to look enticing, the smaller Uchiha had to place himself far away, it was a risk one that did not pay off as _the team_ had expected. His hand hit the ball, but couldn't gain a grip on it. The darker redhead did not receive the ball, but it bounced freely for the taking.

A smirking Deidara seized it. "Sorry, boys, but you just don't understand the art of the game yet."

He dribbled the ball past Shino's guard. But like an explosion purposely being triggered the younger team completely lost their formation and formed a new one. Kiba was hounding Deidara for the ball. The pressure was too much for the blond, the clock was running on time to make a shot. Deidara desperately needed to find someone to give the ball to. Somehow his entire team seemed to be occupied, they were not used to their current guards and were still feeling them out; it was risky to throw the ball in any direction.

One team member stood clearly open, because Naruto had left him, there was no need to guard the man that would not receive the ball.

The desperate blond met the cold eyes of the man, he flickered his eyes to the other Uchiha who he had receive the ball from. True Sasuke had not been able to catch the ball, but he could decide who would receive the ball. Naruto aware of Sasuke's intentions had positioned himself behind the panicked artist. It was too much and the ball was easily picked out of feeble hands and started down the court.

Sasuke smirked his way, mocking the man for being out smarted and then followed the steps to the other side of the court.

"Ten seconds." Zetsu announced.

Obsidian eyes watched the tan boy run freely down the court. The boy that couldn't make a basket the day they met, who was now his team captain, had become everything to him.

Dark sneakers punched into the ground and the god flew up to the basket. The old, loved ball was slammed into ring securing their victory.

"Time," called out Zestu.

It was over, they had won. Sasuke ran over to Naruto, not thinking. Of all the people he was the only one he cared to share all his important moments with. The raven tackled the fox and planted a kiss straight onto his lips.

He could hear the ring of voices behind him, but they seemed so far off.

He was in pure white bliss being connected to those lips. However, this wasn't one of those moments where you can kiss the daylights out of your newfound lover. Realization hit Sasuke like a cannonball and he slowly pulled back.

"Neji, it would seem that Sasuke has finished all his tasks." A cool Uchiha voice affirmed.

"Awww, so cute, do I get one too?" Kiba howled.

--

Yeah MayIfall was sad that it ended here too.


	19. Reset the clock

Special thanks to MayIfall for Betaing even tho she supa busy…

Special thanks to MayIfall for Betaing even tho she supa busy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. Rated M

_Sasuke's thoughts_

The two sat far away from each other. Sasuke tried to act as normal as he could. It wasn't like he just started liking the boy across the table. It had been going on for a long time, but now they had kissed in front of everyone. He wasn't really sure what team thought of it either, considering that he hadn't really been forced to do it at that moment.

Before they all left to go eat, there was a brief reminder that "what happens at team bonding, stays at team bonding." Which meant the events of the night were to only be spoken to people that were there.

The diner they went to was none other than the diner Naruto worked at, but he was pretending not to work at.

"Get out there. You complain all the time that you don't get what large tables now get." The booming voice was heard from the kitchen. The door flew open and the pink-haired girl stumbled through. She went over to the counter and grabbed several menus.

"Sakura!" Lee exclaim.

"Hey, pinky." Choji chipped in.

"Hi, guys."

Sasuke took a look at Naruto. He was very pointedly not looking at the girl. Apparently his spoon was very interesting, or maybe it was his reflection. The menus were passed around at a normal pace. Sasuke took the menu in front of him and started scanning through it. He always ordered the same thing, but he needed a little distraction.

"Naruto, aren't you going to greet your girlfriend?" Lee seemed a little to into Sakura being there.

Sasuke peeked over his menu to see what Naruto would do. Naruto slowly turned to see the nervous green eyes, he then looked around the table and stopped dead at Sasuke. "Hi," He stared in a seductive voice, "want to get out of here?"

A few of the team members laughed, a few sat in silence unsure how to react, but Gaara and Itachi both seemed to know full well what was going on.

Naruto got up and left the table going straight for the door. Sasuke followed suit, unfortunately, with the set up of the table, he would have to pass Sakura to leave. As he approached she had a look of relief on her face. _What? Does she think I'm going to comfort her from the mean Naruto?_ She reached out her hand.

"I'm so sorry he's like that. Thank you for understanding and-"

As her hand touched Sasuke, he slapped it aside causing her to be quiet.

"Don't look at me, don't touch me, and you better not ever kiss me!" He slide his way around her making sure not to touch her at all and ran out the door to chase after Naruto.

--

Sasuke found Naruto leaning against his black car. He stopped a few feet away from the blond.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"I do remember you saying you wanted to take Sakura's place."

"I meant to be with you."

Naruto reached out and pulled the raven close. Sasuke felt that electricity run straight from his lips into his body as he was kissed once more, but he was released too soon for his liking.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Naruto opened the door for Sasuke.

"When did you get my keys?" Naruto smiled and pecked the confused boy. _Damn, I'm in a lot of trouble if I can't even tell he's robbing me while we're making out._

The cross-dresser sat down in the passenger seat to his own car. The door then slammed shut. As Naruto moved around the car, the view from the rear-view mirror became clear. Sasuke could see the tears hugging Sakura's checks. Naruto pause for a moment after opening his door. He had obviously spotted her too.

Sasuke felt and heard the seat next to him move, but did not look over. His eyes were locked to the ones of betrayal. There was a lot of betrayal all around the three.

The engine started and the car moved off. _Damn, I wonder what she's going to do now? Do I care if people know? Most of the team probably knows. This is so messy. _

"How long have you liked me?" Sasuke was startled from his thoughts at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?"

"My memory isn't so bad that I forgot what happened two hours ago."

"Hn. That wasn't our first kiss. It was during the team summer try out game, Itachi's captain try out. Kiba pushed you into me and we fell and our lips locked, and I wasn't disgusted like you were, I liked you being near me. I liked the idea of your lips on mine."

"So you've had a crush for, like what, four years?!" Naruto was stunned.

"Something like that. When did you know you liked me? Like this week?" The car stopped. "That was fast."

"Just get out."

Sasuke opened his door and stepped out and surveyed his surroundings. _The old orphanage playground?_

"Naruto when did you know you liked me?" Naruto popped Sasuke's trunk.

"No, it wasn't this week." Naruto said as he pulled out a blanket and started to walk to the grass.

"When?" Sasuke asked following him.

Naruto placed the blanket down on the ground and sat a top of it. Sasuke went over to him and sat between his legs so that his back was to the blond's chest. They both looked into the starry sky and into the bright full moon.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started but finally got his answer.

"It was the day Sakura and I started going out."

"Come again?"

--Naruto's POV (At the beginning of last summer)

Naruto looked down into his ramen bowl. It was one of his few days off from work. He loved going to eat his favorite food, just not when Sasuke was there, but if Sakura was to be there then, Sasuke had to be there.

He tried really hard to see Sakura's reflection in the soup, but all he could see is the bastard next to him, with that perfect hair and dark enticing eyes. How was he supposed to compare to such a perfect guy? _Such nice pink lips and clear porcelain skin_. _Damn, I'm thinking more about Sasuke than Sakura!_

He slurped up a bit more into his mouth.

"Naruto?"

He slurped some more, ignoring the chastising voice from the ducked-haired guy.

"Naruto!"

He looked over suddenly to see those encompassing dark eyes staring into his.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"Hn." A napkin was raise to his chin and it was roughly wiped down.

"Uh, thanks."

He looked over to Sakura. She seemed pretty mad. _Aw, she's pretty when she's mad._ Sasuke seemed all too pleased with himself. That bastard wasn't smiling, but Naruto knew he was on the inside.

The rest of the group finally came in: Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten, and Lee.

They all sat around a large booth (more like shoved into a large booth). Somehow with all the jostling he had lost his prime seat next to Sakura and was now wedged up against the bastard.

The others ordered their first bowls while Naruto ordered his fourth. He learned a few years back to arrive early because his friends wouldn't wait around while he ate an inhuman amount of ramen.

The group talked and laughed. Naruto tried to get Sakura's attention, Sakura who was trying to get Sasuke's attention, who wouldn't leave Naruto alone. He could be such a bastard. '_Sasuke obviously is talking to me just to avoid Sakura. How could you not want her?_ _Lucky for me any how, I wouldn't ever get her away from Sasuke, he's damn perfect.'_

"So, you going to take a summer course Naruto? I could tutor you."

"Bastard, I passed all my classes. Don't assume things, and I don't need a tutor half my age."

"Hn."

He finished his bowl once more. Everyone else was only half done and normally Sasuke would be about a third done, even though he had arrived at the same time as Naruto. Sasuke was playing with his, once again ignoring Sakura going on about how Project Runway is pretty much the best show on TV and how everyone should watch it. If Sasuke hadn't seen it, she had every episode and he was more than welcome to come over to watch them.

There was one way that Naruto always knew to bug the Uchiha: getting him to give him the rest of his ramen. It was probably just because Naruto would use his annoying voice, but still it was a small victory.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked into the bowl. He could now see Sasuke looking at him in the refection of the ramen soup.

"What?" The dark eyes got instantly recognizing the annoying voice Naruto had used.

"If you're not going to finish, I could help you."

"I don't need help, remember I'm the one that would be doing the tutoring."

"Come on, ppllllleeeeeeaaaaase."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase."

"No."

They went back and forth like that for a while, until Sasuke raised his head and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. _Whoa!_ _So beautiful. Wait…what?_

"P hmm ma fit."

"What?" Asked the soft lips below the engrossing eyes, the very soft looking lips that Naruto seemed to notice for the first time.

Naruto looked over to Sakura then Sasuke and back. He had imagined kissing the bubble gum lips a thousand times, he wanted them, but in this instance he betrayed his secret vow to them and considered the others. They just looked so perfect. He was staring into the bubble gums ones, but let his mind imagine the others, it would feel different more intense his lips would be soft but firm and the taste was intoxicating. He couldn't stop there though, he would delve his tongue into a waiting cavern and the boy would moan his name muffled in between mouths. '_Stop!_ _You can't think those things. Well it's not surprising, since Sasuke is Mister Prefect after all. So it's okay that a guy would have perfect lips, and eyes, but that's all, I'm not interested in the bastard. So, yeah.'_

The bowl was pushed over to Naruto. He looked back at the bastard that looked a little pissed. '_Annoyed that I stopped begging for your ramen, or that I was imaging how you'd feel below me? Feel below me?" _Images of the raven trapped below him on the his bed sprung into his mind. Their bodies barely touched as Naruto ran his hand up and down the ivory skin. _'Stop. Stop. Stop. You are straight and totally into Sakura.'_

"Uh, thanks." Naruto finally said and started on his last bowl of ramen.

"Finished so soon, Naruto?" Choji ask.

"Yeah, just lost my appetite."

-- (still Naruto's POV)

The group walk down the street to the local theater. It wasn't a great theater but it was close by. Picking the movie wasn't difficult seeing as only four were showing. Two were eliminated. Fortunately for the boys they out numbered the girls so the flashy action film won when put to the vote.

After getting his ticket Naruto checked his wallet for some cash while looking at the consession stand. "It's on me, dobe, just get whatever you want."

"Thanks, Sasuke." '_Why does he always pay for me?'_

With a popcorn bucket and a bag of Reese's, Naruto entered the theater.

"Don't forget you owe me."

That only met one thing in Sasuke's book. Don't let the girls sit next to him. Ino and Sakura had a seat clearly saved between them for Sasuke, right in the middle of the row. '_No problem we'll just sit behind them. Then I'll still be close to Sakura and pay Sasuke back. _'

Naruto pushed the bag of candy in Sasuke's hand.

"I don't like sweets."

"So what?" Naruto grabbed his empty hand and led him to sit behind the girls. '_His hand is soft. I bet it would feel good around my… Stop stop stop!' _

The two sat down. Neji wasn't too far behind with Gaara trailing. The other two sat down next to Sasuke making the girls whine out in defeat. '_Mission accomplished.' _

The movie was action packed, with hot girls in skimpy cloths, just the way Naruto liked it. He leaned forward in his seat as the main character ran from imminent doom, but was with drawn from the movie. His shoulder suddenly felt cold. He realized that it must have been pressed up against Sasuke. How had he not noticed?

He sat back into his chair no longer thinking about the movie. Sasuke was next to him. He made sure that none of their body parts were touching anymore. _Sasuke._ Why should it bother him? Why would he notice at all whether they had touched? They had been all over each other on the basketball court and it didn't register, but now something so little as touching shoulders was a blaring red sign of doom? _Just calm down. Why are you acting like this? Concentrate on the pink head in front of you._

He looked down at the girl. She had really nice hair. He knew that she smelled like flowers too. _He concentrated on that smell, imagined it filling his entire being. Then he caressed that pink hair to the side and dove his lips onto the tender skin below her ear. He pulled back to look at those emerald eyes, but received piercing black ones instead. He realized too late a small groan leaving his lips._ He glanced over to the boy he was now fantasizing about to see if he had hear. Apparently, the movie had been loud enough to cover it up. However, looking at Sasuke was a bad idea, the blood started to rush down south and his pants were starting to bulge. _I need to get out of here._

Naruto stood up and mumbled something about peeing as he walked off. He definitely went into the bathroom. The stall was small but it was private. His hand found the button to his pants and then flicked the zipper down. He didn't want to bother dropping his boxers so he took out his blood hardened manhood throught the hole. He gasp a little at his own touch. He closed his eyes. _Think of Sakura. _He could see the girl touching him.

"Aaaaah." It wasn't enough. He wanted a little better of a fantasy, in his mind he told her to put her mouth around it. She seemed a little resilient. '_Damn. You're my fantasy now obey me. _

"_Are you sure you want her to be obeying you?"_ _The voice in his head was Sasuke's._ _His voice hitched as the raven replaced the inexperienced girl. Not that he thought Sasuke was experienced. He assumed the boy was still a virgin, but currently he was a fantasy which meant he was skilled and down right a cock slut for Naruto. An experienced tongue traced around his head then danced at his opening._

"_Hmmm.. more"_

'_The mouth moved down kissing and sucking him until it came back up and leached onto his most sensitive part. "Aaahhh. Take me all now." The boy obeyed without question and took him all deep into his mouth. His hands clasped what would not fit into his mouth and then he sucked hard, bobbing his head back and forth. _

"_Faster." He obeyed. "Harder." He obeyed. "Damn you're too good." _

Naruto came into his hands. He leaned back against the stale. _I didn't just bring myself off to Sasuke! _He cleaned his hands off with tissue then put everything away where _it_ belonged.

He found his seat once more, and was careful not to look over to the bastard, the really hot bastard.

--

"Ahh, I don't want to go home yet. Let's go some place. Hmmm, Sasuke, what do you say?" Sakura never wanted to go home, well never wanted to leave Sasuke. However, Sasuke would lack in suggestion so this was Naruto's one opportunity to please the girl. He always knew what to do.

"How about a park?"

"I'm not going to sit around and watch you all play basketball."

"How about one with swings, and a merry-go-round, and monkey bars?" Naruto stole a glance over to Sasuke. He had played with the raven there hundreds of times, but this would be the first time he brought Sakura to the old abandoned orphanage's playground.

"I think that sounds good." Sasuke said.

"Fine whatever." Sakura scoffed.

"I'm in." Neji emotionlessly said, followed quickly by an affirmative from Gaara.

The group took various cars and re-met up a few minutes later. There were the sounds of doors slamming. As they realized how much they missed being kids, they ran to the playground. Naruto always stood back for a moment when he came here and thought about his past. It was a hard memory but happy. This is where Jiraiya found him and accepted him. Someone wanted him. This was also the place he had brought Sasuke the first time they met. Sasuke was really the first person to accept him, his earliest bond.

Sasuke also hung back for a moment, he smiled for a moment and clenched Naruto's hand as if to say 'it's okay' then dashed off.

_Could he like me too? It doesn't matter. I'm not gay._

The group ran around, played tag, swing, slide, giggled, and had fun. The night ran on late and they finally ran out of energy. Few remained, in fact only three remained: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Sasuke seemed to be entranced at the bottom of the slide. He could build enough static electricity up and cause a spark between his fingers. Then a wicked idea passed through Naruto's head as he observed his friend. He quietly climbed to the top of the slide. Making sure that Sasuke was still entranced in his little science experiment Naruto swung himself harshly down the slide, a little too hard. He caught some air and his legs flew apart causing his crotch to smack straight into Sasuke's head. Naruto's body forced Sasuke's forward to the ground where they laid splayed out, Naruto on top of him and clutching his crotch in pain.

The boy below him squirmed away. "You can be such an idiot sometimes." He got up and walked to his car. Naruto watched him get in. Watch the light in the car dim as he put the key in the ignition and turn it on. He watched as he turned his head lights on, but still did not turn away from the view until he could no longer see the sleek car.

_Bastard_. _Bastard. Bastard_. "BASTARD." He finally yelled aloud.

"Don't call him that."

"Why not? That's all he is." Naruto felt hurt, Why did Sasuke's action always effect him so much? Naruto was mad and he wanted to do something, had to do something, something that would help him forget Sasuke. He looked over to the girl protecting the jerk. "You follow him around and pine, but he just ignores you. Get a clue, he's a bastard. You're too pretty for him."

Sakura looked shocked. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. I know so." Naruto looked into those eyes, they were light not dark. He grabbed the girl in front of him and kissed her. _Damn it, you bastard. Why isn't this you?_

--Sasuke's POV

"So if this was the first place you kissed Sakura, why bring me here?"

"To fix that mistake. To do what I should have that night." Sasuke was embraced from behind and his neck was under attack by the other. He turn his head a bit until their lips locked. He would help Naruto erase all thoughts of the pink-haired bitch.


	20. Trophies

Special thanks to MayIfall for Betaing the majority of this fic. She's totally awesome :gives her cookies:

And thanks to all of you that have kept reading! Your all awesome!!

Special thanks to MayIfall for Betaing even tho she supa busy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. Rated M

_Sasuke's thoughts_

This is the epilogue, so I blow through a lot of stuff pretty quickly, but the lemon is over 3 pages. Enjoy!

--

Sasuke Uchiha is gay. That was this weeks newest rumors. And with who? None other than Naruto Uzumaki. The rumors were supposed to be going around quietly, but it was too big of news.

Sasuke and Naruto, knew that their relation to each other had been spilled, and by none other than the pink queen bitch herself. They also weren't stupid. They figured some people would accept it, others would be indifferent, and some would be down right appalled. It was only the last that really caused a problem. If too many parents called in about the basketball team captain, Naruto maybe forced to resign from the team, and even if he was allowed to stay it would look bad to recruiters.

Sasuke would also feel the pressure. He could be kicked off the team, humiliating his family, but in the end he new he would be accepted by them. If there was one thing he knew was that his mom was upset when Itachi hadn't sealed the deal with Sasori, then again, maybe she just liked red heads. His mom was pretty hard to figure out, but always seemed to have him figured out.

Wait, why was he thinking about this? Because despite the serious making out the two had done the night before, including begging by Sasuke to get fucked, which only resulted in a hand job (like he cared if his ass was sore during their next game), he still didn't get to sit next to Naruto. But it was for the better. They needed to make it appear like they weren't together.

They worked out a system, gradually they spent more time together in front of people. After a while, everyone accepted them as best friends. Sasuke liked getting to be in Naruto's company during the day, but he like being in his arms at night more.

Soon rumors switched their tune to Sakura not taking herself getting dumped to well. Most believed she had made a final pass at Sasuke who rejected her and then she got dumped by Naruto shortly after. Strange how all the rumors were basically true, but no one really believed them, they just liked to talk about them.

They messed around a bit, but when ever Sasuke tried to temp Naruto into going all the way he would end up getting a blow job instead.

"My ass will still be playable even if you fuck me. C' mon, please! Just once, I know you want it." Sasuke opened up his very naked legs to reveal the prize that blue eye ogled. In stead of getting an intrusive object though he received a wet mouth. "Aaaaaaa…." It felt so amazing. His face scrunched up in pleasure, He always gave in. Naruto had a surprisingly talented mouth.

--

Game after game, the Konaha team blew through the competition. Itachi continually annoyed Sasuke telling him that he still owed him for how well things had turned out with Naruto.

"Itachi, just tell me what it is you want!"

"Well either you prance around in that maid's outfit or you get Sasori to do it, in my bedroom."

"You're kidding."

"You owe me."

--

Sasuke started his task by inviting Sasori to the games. Yes, usually Sasuke would blow his brother off, or tell Itachi that he actually owed him, for being such a miserable brother, and that he hadn't done anything, but Sasuke saw this more as a way to blackmail Itachi in the future than anything else.

He carefully set up situations which would drive Deidara to madness. Sasori, finally got fed up with him and told him to leave, and who did Sasuke so carefully place to pick up the pieces? Itachi.

It took a few more weeks, but from the uncomfortable amount of noise from Itachi's room after anonymously delivering Itachi's strange fetish to the boy, he figured his duty was done.

--

The night of the state final's was intense. It was the first game that Sasuke really felt any pressure. Not just because the other team was actually decent, but because after that night there were no more games which meant Naruto couldn't use it as an excuse to not sleep with him.

Every one on the team decided they were going to show school spirit by painting their faces a little. It wasn't really allowed in the rules, but there wasn't a rule against it either for now. After seeing Kiba's dog face everyone was sure there would be an addendum to the rules for the next year, but for now, it was just awesome.

Neji had light silver painting on his face so he looked a bit like a swan. He was by far the most graceful of the team so it made sense. Gaara gave himself, extra large raccoon eyes, but the effect just made him look super sleep deprived and ready to kill someone. Shino had attached antennae to his protective eyewear to look like a beetle. Lee had a giant green mouth with a long pink tongue, so that he looked like a frog.

Choji looked at every one confused as he finished his BBQ chips before the game. Apparently he missed the memo.

Finally Naruto entered the room. If Sasuke was an anime character, first he would be a gay one in love with Naruto and probably tossed into some sort of epic battle with him, but second, the current appearance of the blond would probably give him a hemorrhage from the massage nose bleed that would occur.

Naruto's face had three simple lines on his checks, and carefully drawing orange and white patterns to make him look like a fox. The guy was a fox, but now Sasuke wanted to be a female fox in heat so that they could fuck all the time. It usually took a little bit of action to get Sasuke fully hard, but gazing at his boyfriend at the moment he had a full on raging hard cock. _Shit. How am I going to concentrate on the game?_

Sasuke saw that he wasn't going to be the only one with a problem. It took a bit to get his hair out of its natural duck state, but he managed to force it into two adorable pointed ears atop his head. He narrowed his eyes a bit with eyeliner and blew a few hundred bucks on red cat eyed contacts. Finally, he had carefully glued three plastic whiskers to his powdered pink checks.

Naruto's first look at him was priceless. It said 'Why have I waited so long to fuck you?' Then again it shouldn't surprise Sasuke that much that Naruto was into dressing up, considering they got together the week he was forced to dress like a girl.

--

It was really distracting him. He would catch glimpses of his boyfriend skin or the whisker marks on his checks and be stunned for a second while the ball casually was taken by the other team. It certainly made for a more exciting game than the others, but it wasn't really meant to be exciting.

"Uchiha! Where is that youthful head of yours. Pay attention or you're on the bench the rest of the night."

_Hmmm, on the bench? _Would that be a good place for their first time he wondered.

"Uchiha, sit, Kiba your in."

Up and down the court that magnificent mass of muscle travel and black eye followed intently. God, Sasuke was getting hard watching him.

Naruto was up for a foul shot.

"Naruto!" One side of the room would yell, the other answered with, "Uzumaki!"

Sasuke turned to look. All sorts of girls held banners for the team and at the moment were defiantly eying his boy. As soon as that idiot got a scholarship, they were coming out, that was that. He owned the blond and no one was going to be eying him anymore.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looks over to his coach like he had just got caught sleeping in math class. "Never mind, stay on the bench… Neji, replace Gaara."

Sasuke's head finally cleared after about ten more minutes. The team had an easy lead by that time. Once he got back in, Sasuke had a few good baskets. The clock whined down to a few seconds left. He had one more shot, but then he say some guy with a note book on the side lines right by Naruto, KU on his jacket. _Konaha University. _

His hands zipped the ball to Naruto before he really made a conscious decision too. The tan hands reached up releasing the ball.

As the buzzer rang the boys of Konaha High embraced jumping up and down to celebrate another year of winning the state championship. Naruto glomped Sasuke. With all the excitement no one really notice how longingly they looked at each other.

--

It was time to go out and celebrate. Patience was supposed to be an Uchiha virtue, but having to sit through a dinner with less than fabulous food while all he wanted to do was 'celebrate' the victory with Naruto was going to be torture.

"Uzumaki" Kiba called out. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, guys, I just need to go home. I kinda left my wallet."

"Don't worry, I'll cover it," Lee chipped in

"Thanks, but I kinda want to just get a few minutes with my dad too. I just got offered a full ride to KU, housing and everything."

Cheers of celebrate and congratulations were given to Naruto. He really deserved it.

"You need a _ride_ home?" Sasuke asked a little too sexy like in his whiskers.

"Nah, my dad is here. You probably need to get home any how. Past the little sophomore's bed time isn't it?" An obviously annoyed look plastered across Sasuke's face.

"Whatever, idiot, I'll see you at the diner."

--

Sasuke was a little-a-lot disappointed. He sat in his car ready to pull out after the others when he heard his phone give the familiar beep of a text message. Sasuke read the text. 'My bedroom 20 minutes.' And there was the famous Uchiha smirk plaster around that sexy horny face of Sasuke's.

--

Sasuke walked up the stairs he had been up several times now. He opened the door without knocking.

"Hey, I'm changing." Naruto squeaked.

"Hn." Sasuke watched as his boy took off his shirt, his gym shorts, then his boxers. Nartuo reached out for some a clean pair of jean, but was stopped when Sasuke spoke.

"Don't bother, unless you want them torn off you."

Naruto turned around in all his glory. "Then you better get those off if you want them to stay nice."

Sasuke started to take off his own cloths. "This may not be the best thing to bring up, but is your dad home?"

"Nah, he just dropped me off and went straight to the club, it's Friday after all."

Sasuke sauntered over to Naruto and traced his hand up the perfected abs. "Mmmm" he hummed. The whiskers on his face gave him a certain mischievous look.

"My little kitten, what are you going to do to me?"

"Give you a bath."

Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then started kissing and licking the rest of him. Before he got to low though, Naruto pulled him into his lips for a deep kiss. Sasuke felt blood rushing from his head to his other head. Slowly they stepped back together to the bed, never letting their lips part.

Sasuke turned Naruto to the bed and pushed him down. "Sasuke?"

He lifted one leg to the bed and stood over his fox. "You're so fucking hot, Naruto. I'm so lucky." He let his dominating leg bend until his knee hit the soft fabric covering the mattress. Then his other leg followed so he was straddling the lower parts of Naruto's legs. He lowered his head and started to give soft licks to Naruto's hard member.

Dark eyes flashed up to met the blue ones watching him. Naruto whined a bit to Sasuke and he gave a long hard lick as a reward before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He of course wouldn't allow Naruto to cum so easily. He just wanted to make sure he was really hard. Sasuke released the flesh from his mouth and crawled the rest of the way up to Naruto. His hips ground down into Naruto's flesh while they kissed and battled in their mouths for dominance.

The other's hands squeezed and gripped at his tight muscles, making him relax along with getting more and more aroused. Those wonderfully greedy hands finally made it to his sensitive flesh, but he wouldn't suffice with that tonight.

"If you don't fuck me, I'm going to fuck you, I swear."

Sasuke pushed both of Naruto's arms above his head. There was no way that they weren't having sex, and lots of it. Sasuke lowered his manhood and rubbed it against Naruto's hole to make a point. "You're going to like this and then you're going to be the one begging every night, not me."

Sasuke released one of Naruto's arms and placed his fingers into his lover's mouth. Naruto licked on them, but Sasuke wasn't sure about the evil grin he was getting. He lost his balance and was suddenly on his back with one of his arms pinned above his head and the one that was in Naruto's mouth firmly gripped to his body. It wasn't until a few more moments that he realized how Naruto had flipped him over.

"Baby, if you want something up your ass so badly then show me." Sasuke's wet digits were placed at the entry of his entrance. Sasuke pushed one finger in slowly. It didn't feel so great. "Keep going, I'll be right back."

"What?" Sasuke blushed. "I'm not doing this unless you're here to enjoy it."

"I always knew you liked giving a show, the way you walked around in those skirts."

"Hn." Sasuke started to pull his finger out, but he was stopped.

"I'll be right here I just have to grab something, I'll still be watching you." Naruto leaned in for a kiss and then spoke quietly. "It's making me so much harder knowing you want me enough to prepare yourself." Sasuke felt a burst of pleasure from those words. He moved the one finger in and out for a while until he started to feel some pleasure coming from a certain spot. He added the second and tried to ram his hand into that bundle of nerves activating the ultimate pleasure he would get from it. He grunted out a little each time. He brought his other hand down to stroke his manhood, but was stopped. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them Naruto was leaning over him. His dick dripped with something wet.

"God Sasuke, you're so fuckably hot right now." He let Naruto pull his hand out and away from his prostate, those nerves that so desperately wanted to keep being stimulated. His throat gave a protesting groan from the lose of pleasure.

"Do you want it?" The tight head of Naruto's penis stabled itself at Sasuke's entry.

"God, yes. Please fuck me!"

Naruto move in close to Sasuke's flesh, their heaving chest touching with each rise and fall. Naruto gently touched the pale skin and gave a soft kiss to the lips. Blue eyes pierced deep into the black ones searching for just one thing. "Though it's sexy to hear you beg, just tell me you love me."

"God Naruto, I've loved you my entire life, I've wanted you half of it, please just make us one."

The hard flesh entered him slowly. It hurt so bad. Was he crazy? He just begged to get ripped into pieces. He heaved and cursed lowly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Just go slower." It inched in new pain by new pain, but this wasn't like a pool or a band aid, having it shoved in one swift stroke would be worse.

"I'm in." Sasuke still breathed hard from the intrusion, but he could relax a little more knowing that there wasn't more, though, damn that already felt like a lot.

"Kiss me, Naruto." He needed something to distract him, and distract him it did. Kissing Naruto never failed to make him feel amazing. The electricity he felt from their first kiss still surged through him. He push into those lips hard, and was aggressively kissed back in return. He opened his mouth to receive the tongue swirling his lips for entry. It was amazing how Naruto consumed him, nothing made him feel more wanted, than being overwhelmed by Naruto's greedy mouth. "Mmmmmm…" He whined at his undeniable pleasure.

Sasuke's attention, though, was departed from those lips as he started to feel a very gentle rocking inside his body. The pain from the intrusion had subsided, it might have been uncomfortable if not for the distraction, and now the pleasure from the rocking, but he knew it could be better, if only Naruto would find that spot… that one spooot, but his lips were too engaged to direct his inexperience lover.

He was released for a moment, but then blushed instead of telling Naruto where to move.

"Sasuke?"

Pant. Pant. "Sasuke? Does it feel okay?"

"Hn." It came out more like a grunt.

"I can tell by now when you're feeling good, tell me where to move.."

He blushed a little harder. "Left." came his barely understandable quit answer.

Naruto moved. "a little, ummm, down."

"Impossible." In a try to find Sasuke's pleasure spot his legs were suddenly lifted up and against his body. And he felt a slightly stronger thrust, "Aaaaaawwww…there, again!" Naruto had found the spot and began to rhythmically jaunt into it. The white pleasure he felt was enormous compared to what he had done with his fingers. He was thrust into again and again at a rhythmic pace into that one spot.

He no longer knew what he was experiencing, but he liked it, a lot, and didn't really want it to stop ever, but a tidal wave formed in him and something extra was pushing him onward, until it was to much. He felt the vibrations of his mouth, and wasn't sure if what came out made sense, later Naruto would tell him, he was very demanded in wanting more and more, harder and faster. But for now, everything was white with pleasure until his body couldn't take it any more.

He came harder than he ever imagined he would in his life. A body collapsed on top of him. "I love you, Sas."

"Mmmm." Sasuke agreed. He moved his body a little to get comfortable. Naruto must have pulled out of him. He was pretty sure it would hurt in the morning, but right now in the afterglow he just felt good.

--


End file.
